To Mend a Wounded Heart
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Still emotionally devastated by her Captain's betrayal, Momo is placed in the care of Division 10. A deep bond forms between her and the officer assigned to her as they help each other through the pain gripping them both. Rangiku X Momo. Yuri. complete.
1. Joined Hearts

A/N: Hi! Welcome to my 5th Bleach fanfic. The pairing this time Rangiku Matsumoto X Momo Hinamori. Yes, I know they are both females. This is a yuri fic. If you do not approve of this sort of thing, or for some other reason do not wish to read about it, I'd suggest turning around and finding something else to read. This story will contain sexual material in a later chapter. The story takes place after the arrancar arc (after Rangiku has returned to Soul Society from the human world). Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Damn you Brawl! Damn you! Your awesomeness is too distracting... Oh... I don't own Bleach.

A pleasant warmth filled the air as the sun's rays reflected brightly off of the beautiful Seireitei walls. A woman walked through the open streets of the shinigami city, lost in her own thoughts. Being someone typically relaxed and unmotivated, this woman in such deep concentration was a rarity. Her heart ached. It had been some time now, but the wounds still hurt. She needed to get stronger. Her eyes took an occasional glance at the boy walking at her side. If only she possessed the strength he commanded, then maybe she could quell the pains in her heart.

The two of them, the woman and the young boy, walked toward their destination swiftly, silently. The two had only just recently returned to this city, returned to the world known as the Soul Society. They had been out on a mission to the living world. On this mission Rangiku had come to realize how weak she really was, how much stronger she needed to get. 

They hadn't been back more that a few days, yet already the boy, Captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had been called for by the Head-Captain. As his lieutenant, the woman, Rangiku Matsumoto, had decided to accompany him as this was customary. She wondered if it was already time for a new mission for her squad. Even if it seemed unfair to be given more work so readily, she didn't mind the idea, no she welcomed it. Usually a slacker, today Rangiku felt eager to try and do more, to try and do anything. She wanted something to take her mind off the pain. 

Usually Rangiku would pass the time as she walked along side her captain by pestering him in some fashion. She would crack a bad joke about his minuscule height, tease him with her glorious figure and large, lush breasts, make an offhanded comment about his grumpy attitude, or engage is some other sort of light-hearted banter with the young man. Today she wasn't in the mood. The fight with the arrancar was still fresh in her mind. She knew now how pitiful her strength truly was, how much further she needed to push herself, but there was more to it than that. She had seen the cruelty, the evil, the madness of their enemy, the arrancar. An intense pang resonated in her heart and a cold shiver rushed down her spine when she remembered the fact that _he _was among them now.

When next Rangiku looked up from her thoughts she found that her and her Captain were already in front of the facility in which the shinigami captains would meet with one another. Still without a word the two proceeded inside. The vast room, to Rangiku's surprise, was almost completely devoid of life. Apparently this mission was for Squad 10 alone. No other captains were present in the hall, only Hitsugaya and the man he had come to see, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Head-Captain of the Gotei 13.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. You have arrived. Good. Come closer." The elderly captain of the 1st Division said in his supremely commanding fashion. At his side his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, stood stoically with an even expression.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku both nodded at the old man's words. They both approached quickly until they were right before the powerful captain. In a steady voice Hitsugaya spoke, "Yes, General Yamamoto. You say you have more work for my squad?"

"That is so. There are two jobs that I have come to the decision to place into the hands of Squad 10. As you and your Lieutenant have only recently returned from assignment, you should be relieved to know that neither of these tasks should impede your rest and recovery." Yamamoto explained, the rasp of aging ever present in his booming voice.

"I appreciate your consideration, General Yamamoto..." Hitsugaya said in the gracious tone that was customary when addressing someone so powerful.

"Yes. Now let me explain. As you are well aware, the lieutenant of the 5th division, Lieutenant Hinamori had injuries of both the physical and emotional sort suffered upon her in the wake of her Captain's betrayal. Word has come to me from Captain Unohana of the fourth squad that Lt. Hinamori's wounds have completely healed, yet it is plain to see that the distress caused to her heart has not. In a dark time such as this, when hollows are appearing in the world of the living at rates never seen before, when more shinigami are suffering injuries in battle than ever before, the care of a single heartbroken girl is an unnecessary tax on the healers of the 4th Division. That is why I have come to the decision that the care of Lt. Hinamori be transferred from the fourth division to the tenth." Yamamoto gave the mission in a very stern, serious fashion.

Hitsugaya smiled widely at the news of the new mission. It was odd to see such a smile on the usually taciturn boy's face, but it was no surprise to Rangiku. She knew well her young captain's infatuation with the girl in question, Momo Hinamori. Hitsugaya spoke with a hint of excitement, "I gladly except this mission, General. I pledge that I will never allow Mo--, Lt. Hinamori, from my sight. I'll make sure that she recovers promptly." 

"No!" Yamamoto said staunchly, simply, in a loud fashion.

"What? Is it not my job to keep an eye on her?" Hitsugaya questioned in reply, taken aback.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I understand well the strength of the bond you share with Lieutenant Hinamori. That is the reason why I know that in placing her in the hands of your division you will see to it she is well cared for. However, this task is not something that requires the attention of one of the Captains of the Gotei 13. This is especially so considering I have another assignment specifically for you." Yamamoto explained his objection; his words resonated with force. It made Rangiku shiver a bit.

"Very well, what is this task I am required for." Hitsugaya said, his smile having dissipated in favor of his usual scowl.

"You are the only Captain level shinigami who has done battle with the enemies known as arrancar. As this is so, I believe it would be wise for you to share your wisdom of these new enemies with the other Captains, Lieutenants, and various officers. Someone who has experienced battle with these foes first hand could better prepare us for the war to come." The Head-Captain conveyed to Hitsugaya his personal mission.

"I understand. I will do my best to prepare us all." The young Captain said, still obviously disappointed but attempting to sound courteous.

"Yes. Now then. If you understand, you may be dismissed. Someone from the Fourth squad should already be on path to your division with the Lieutenant." Yamamoto said with a slight nod and an even slighter smile.

"Yes, General Yamamoto." Hitsugaya affirmed his understanding of the orders. He then turned to leave the room. Rangiku followed behind him.

This time there was no lasting silence between the Captain and Lieutenant. Almost as soon as they had returned to the Seireitei streets Rangiku obliged herself to speak. 

"So Captain, must make you kinda angry, huh?" Rangiku said almost teasingly. Even if Rangiku wasn't in the best of moods, enough time had passed that she could still be her cheery self, especially when it came to activities as fun as pestering her uptight Captain. 

"Tch, I just don't see why the Head-Captain would make this decision, why he would put Momo in my hands but insist that I'm unable to watch over myself." Hitsugaya said in a growl, a scowl etched in his face.

"Oh I don't know, Captain, makes perfect sense to me. Divisions one, two, four, and twelve all have special duties that they have to constantly attend to. And of course Divisions nine, five… and three… all have holes in their leadership and are in a sort of scramble at the moment. Division thirteen always is in a scramble for solid leadership. Really, out of you Zaraki, Kuchiki and Kyoraku I think the Head-Captain made the obvious choice. I don't think he's trying to mock you, he just knows he can trust you with Momo. It just happens that he has work that only you can do." Rangiku spoke in a relaxed way, feeling her words to be precise and logical.

"You seem to be forgetting the existence of Division 7, Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said with a faint shake of his head.

"Oh… you're right! Well yeah, Captain Komamura's dependable… but with you and Momo's history together I'm sure our squad still seemed best for the job." Rangiku tried to cover her mistake with a forced laugh. She really must be out of it if she was forgetting whole divisions now.

"Maybe, but it still makes for a less than ideal situation…" Hitsugaya gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah, with how hopelessly over-protective you are of that girl, the thought of just handing her over to one of your bumbling idiot subordinates must be hard for you, huh?" Rangiku said in obvious mockery.

"Please shut up, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya gave a hard glare at his Lieutenant.

"I'm just saying… it's a real dilemma…. Which of us incompetent officers do you think you could trust with such a weak and defenseless Lieutenant rank shinigami?" The female shinigami remained her ever playful self. Her captain continued to leer.

"I'm honestly not sure I can trust any of them with her." Hitsugaya said firmly, trying his hardest to ignore the other's incisive sarcasm.

"That's not good. Captains should be able to trust their own officers." Rangiku said with a short laugh. She then smiled as she added a question, "So whatcha gonna do, Captain?" 

"It's a difficult decision, but I suppose I just give the job to the officer I trust most." Hitsugaya gave yet another sigh.

"Oh, and which of us is that?" The Lieutenant asked with a smirk.

"My closest confidant. My second." The white-haired shinigami said in a muted tone, averting his gaze from Rangiku's already forming wicked grin.

"Oh wow! So that means _I_ get the job. Good, I like cake assignments." Rangiku said with a degree of excitement. She felt her Captain was really making a big deal out of nothing. Her and Momo were friends. Watching over Momo really wasn't such a big deal.

"I feel you are qualified for this task Lieutenant Matsumoto. Not only do I have a moderate degree of faith in you, but I believe that you may be able to actually help Momo through her pain." Hitsugaya still seemed slightly uncomfortable at expressing his views directly to the teasing woman.

"Oh, so I'm expected to be her nurse and counselor now as well as her babysitter?" The strawberry-blonde gave a soft laugh at the prospect.

"During our previous assignment, I noticed how your bond with that human girl, Inoue, helped to improve the emotional state of that girl. I'm hoping you could help Momo as well." The young Captain explained, sounding as if he was literally forcing the words out.

"Well, I can try Captain. Can't really make any guarantees though." Matsumoto was actually a little touched by the apparent trust her Captain was placing in her.

"Please, Matsumoto, don't let me trusting you turn out to be a mistake." Hitsugaya said in a stern way, slightly under his breath. The two had soon reached the building that housed the Tenth Squad. Entering they found themselves almost immediately confronted by some familiar faces: the seventh seat of the relief squad, Hanataro Yamada, and the women who had been the topic of their previous conversation, Fifth Division's lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

The medic approached them readily, walking over to the two Tenth division officers and bringing them out of earshot form the girl who had been his charge; he spoke in a hasty, oddly nervous voice, "Good. You've arrived, Captain Hitsugaya. Allow me to inform you of Lieutenant Hinamori's current condition, sir." 

"Please." Hitsugaya replied impatiently.

"Most of the time the Lieutenant appears in completely regular health. Her physical injuries have disappeared entirely…. All that's left is the emotional scars. She may seem normal most of the time but… if you don't watch what you say… certain words… phrases… even gestures could cause Lieutenant Hinamori to exhibit a sort of mental breakdown. It's best if you handle her with utmost care. But I'm guessing that will be no problem for someone like you, Captain Hitsugaya." Hanataro explained in an uneven tone, his voice generally held a sort of grim melancholy to it.

"Oh so the Fourth Division wasn't informed? I have another duty to which I must attend. Lieutenant Hinamori's care will be handled by my Lieutenant, not me." Hitsugaya said, still a little angry that it was the case.

Hanataro seemed taken aback by this announcement his eyes went wide as he turned to the female shinigami. His eyes moved from her casual facial expression to her wavy locks of strawberry-blonde hair, then down to the front of her shihakusho which was parted to reveal as much cleavage as possible. In an uneasy stutter the young member of the relief squad said, "Ah… Are you sure… s-she's really the best choice for a… delicate assignment like this?"

Rangiku gave a laugh. Even if she was being doubted she found it a humorous reaction. She prized herself on her relaxed, free-spirited persona. 

"I have faith in Lieutenant Matsumoto." Hitsugaya replied, appearing slightly unsure. 

"Well if you say so... Lieutenant Matsumoto, please be careful... please understand that saying the wrong things could further jeopardize Lieutenant Hinamori's emotional health." Hanataro turned to address Rangiku; he appeared to now hold some concerns about Hinamori's safety.

"Cool. I understand. I'll take good care of Momo." Rangiku spoke in an informal fashion, sounding almost carefree.

"Well a-alright. We leave her in your hands then..." The awkward relief squad officer said unsteadily. Soon he had departed. Rangiku and her captain turned to walk toward the familiar girl in the corner of the room. Momo Hinamori greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Rangiku and Toshiro. How have you been?" Momo said in a light-hearted hum.

"Well, Momo. But please, you know I prefer to be referred to by my title." Hitsugaya responded in a tired voice; this was probably the least combative Rangiku had ever seen him about this point.

"Well alright, _Captain Hitsugaya, _but what about my title? You just called me 'Momo'." The young girl continued the light banter; Rangiku found it hard to believe this girl was so emotionally distressed.

"I apologize, Lieutenant Hinamori." Hitsugaya said simply, with a a faint smile.

"That's better." Momo chimed innocently. A question then escaped her lips, "So what's happening? Am I going to be staying with you now, To-... Captain?" 

"Regrettably as a Captain I have other duties to which I must attend. I have arranged so that you will be in the care of my most trusted subordinate officer." Hitsugaya said sounding highly displeased with the situation.

"And that would be me." Rangiku said with a warm smile as she neared the younger female.

"Really? So I get to stay with Rangiku then... That should be fun." The member of the Fifth squad didn't seem at all displeased. 

"Alright. In that case. I suppose I'll leave you two alone and attend to my duties." Hitsugaya said solemnly as he turned and prepared to leave the two lieutenants behind.

Momo and Rangiku offered simultaneous parting words of "See ya, Captain."and "Bye, Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." The white haired captain called back as he exited the squad 10 complex. Momo gave a cute mischievous laugh as if she had caught on to the fun of Rangiku's favorite game.

"Now you're doing it on purpose aren't you? You enjoy annoying Captain Grumpy-Pants." Rangiku said in a light yet pointed fashion.

"Oh no, I don't do it to annoy him. I just think the way Little Shiro reacts, the way he always has to correct me is so cute." Momo admitted shyly, either way it was pretty much the same thing; Momo like Rangiku herself seemed obliged to use the short Captain as some sort of amusing plaything.

Rangiku gave a laugh. Things soon went silent. She felt obliged to look the supposedly broken girl over for the first time that day. Momo Hinamori appeared in perfect health. She was laughing and smiling and seemed her normal self. Rangiku was happy to see this as she had always liked Momo's normal self. The Fifth Division's Lieutenant had always been a very sweet, kind, polite, charming, and all around lovable girl and despite the apparent affliction gripping her heart none of this had changed.

Momo Hinamori was in many ways more the model woman than Rangiku was. Sure Rangiku had a more exotic... _intense_ sort of beauty about her, but Momo possessed a very simple, wholesome type of beauty; simple but far from boring or ordinary. This coupled with her bright personality made it no surprise to Rangiku that this other lieutenant would have admirers in near equal abundance to herself. 

"So, how are you feeling, Momo?" Rangiku asked to part the silent air. She was curious to hear an assessment of Momo's condition straight form the source.

"Good. Right now I'm fine. But sometimes... I'm not so good. Sometimes I start to remember things and sometimes my body starts shaking and my heart starts beating fast and I get really scared and really sad and feel like screaming out..." Momo's condition seemed to crumble rapidly as she spoke, her eyes glossing over as she spoke in accelerating rates. 

Rangiku was scared. She didn't want to fail in the first few minutes of her new mission, but more importantly she didn't want to see Momo get like this. She moved forward a brought the smaller girl into a warm embrace. In a soothing, maternal coo she said, "It'll be okay, Momo. It'll be okay."

Momo seemed to calm down at once. When Rangiku pulled away to examine the girl she was smiling again, appearing more resigned. Momo supposed that was really a stupid question, asking the one with the affliction directly about the said affliction. Was there anyway that was not going to trigger painful memories at least indirectly? Still it had proved a valuable reference. Now Rangiku knew for sure, that despite appearance, Momo was still far from her usual self. She was still fragile and broken, she still needed someone to attend to her. It was oddly satisfying to Rangiku to think that that was her job now.

"Thank you. Thank you Rangiku." Momo aid in a sedate voice, slowly the color began to return to her.

"It's no problem, Momo. It's my job to be here for you." Rangiku said warmly, offering a firm smile.

"And I'm glad it is. I'm glad it's you, Rangiku." Momo said softly.

"Really? You mean you actually wouldn't have rather had your Little Shiro be the one to comfort you?" Rangiku wondered aloud, finding it surprising.

"Toshiro, he's a great friend... but I don't think he would embrace me when it got scary like you did just now..." Momo admitted she was quivering a bit. Rangiku took her hand in her own and steadied it and relief appeared on the young girl's face.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Rangiku said with slight laugh as she held tightly to Momo's hand; Momo smiled.

"I was actually kind of scared when I heard I was being moved to Division 10... because I know Toshiro would never want to sleep with me..." Momo said in an even tone, not loosing her smile.

Rangiku was taken aback by the words, she readily formed a muddled reply, "M-Momo! I can't believe you'd... that doesn't even make... I'm actually pretty sure that's exactly where he wants everything to lead eventually..." 

"What! Oh! He he... no.. that's now what I met... Rangiku." Momo's entire face was red as she seemed to realize what Rangiku had taken as the meaning of her words. Quickly she explained herself more thoroughly, "It's just that I don't sleep alone anymore. A lot of the time the scary stuff comes back to me in dreams. Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Kotetsu, or one of the other girls in division 4 would always sleep beside me just in case it happened." 

"Oh, I see." Rangiku gave a hard laugh at her misunderstanding. She then said with a generous smile, "I'd be more than happy to share my bed with you, Momo, it it's what you want."

"Thank you, Rangiku. I'd like that." The younger girl replied happily.

"You don't have any problems with the fact that I like to sleep without any clothes on, do you?" The blonde then asked in a straight-forward fashion.

"What! I-I..." Momo was the one taken aback this time, her eyes trailed down Rangiku's body before Momo averted them, perhaps feeling inadequate. She said very shyly, "Ummm... okay, I guess... that's fine..."

"You know I'm only kidding, Momo." Rangiku gave a cute mischievous laugh at the girl's reaction.

"Rangiku!" Momo scolded with a sort of glare.

Rangiku just continued to laugh and soon Momo was laughing along side her. Rangiku was surprised how much more at ease this encounter with Momo had made her. Only a couple hours ago her own heart had been gripped by pain, now she was perfectly content. She knew she was not completely over everything, that her heart was not completely mended, that the wounds hadn't completely closed, but the wounds to this girl's heart were much more severe. She supposed maybe that was why comforting Momo came so naturally to her: the fact that she could sympathize with the girl's pain. Rangiku knew that if she was a little weaker, if she was a little more naive and helpless, a little less carefree and spirited that she could have just possibly been the one in Momo's position. 

A/N: There's your first chapter. I'm don't really want to talk about the delay. I pretty much decided to take a week off last week. This week I knew I had to get back on track though, and luckily I was finally able to step away from my Wii long enough to write something. Anyways, this fic looks to be really cute. I know, just like my Rangiku X Orihime fic it's another Rangiku comfort fic. Though I tried to make it different this time by taking it from Rangiku's perspective this time. I also thought it 'd be fun if Rangiku had some issues she needed to get over as well. Gives them something to bond over. Anyways, I can already tell this one's going to be good. Oh and as my poll is about my other fic I'm going to wait to close it until I post the next chapter of that. Anyways, tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Wounded Hearts

A/N: Eh... I usually put an A/N up here but to today I don't feel like saying anything in it. Just make sure you read the one at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't really feel like including anything special in this disclaimer either.

"No! Please stop! Captain, no!" The sound of a high shrill scream permeated through the still early morning air. Rangiku awoke at once from her gentle slumber. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed.

There sitting up as well on the bed, a bed honestly maybe a little too small for the two of them, was Momo. She was quivering. Her face was pale, her breaths heavy. Her eyes were wide, bloodshot, filled with tears, and stared blankly into the depths of the space ahead. Rangiku didn't even think about what she should do; only one thing came naturally to her.

"I'm here, Momo. You don't need to worry anymore. It will all be okay." A clear tenderness sounded in the voice of the elder shinigami as she pulled the other girl into a tight embrace.

Rangiku held Momo snuggly in her warmth for what seemed like a long time. Gradually the girl's breathing stabilized. With how close they were at that moment, Rangiku could literally feel the girl's heart beat slowly return from a mad thumping to a soft putter. Soon tears began to stream endlessly from the girl's eyes.

"Rangiku…" Momo said feebly as she nestled herself against Rangiku's breast; her tears did not subside.

"It's alright, Momo. It's okay. Every thing's all better now. I'm here for you now," Rangiku said, her tone matching that of a loving mother.

"Please don't leave me… please don't… betray me…" Momo said her voice broken and miserable.

Even if the words were spoken to her, Rangiku knew she wasn't their real target; she responded to them nonetheless, "I won't Momo. I'll stay with you—just like this, as long as you want. I'm here for you."

Almost immediately after Rangiku said these words she felt an end to the tears that had been falling to dampen the exposed skin of her chest. Though she had stopped crying Momo gave no indication of ever wanting Rangiku to let go of her, and Rangiku didn't let go.

Holding Momo tightly like that roused some strange emotions in the strawberry-blonde shinigami. Rangiku hadn't since her days nestled warmly in _his _arms, shared such intimacy with another—well, at least not when she was sober enough to remember. Her and Momo were friends, that much was obvious, but they really weren't so close as tender, lingering hugs like this would be commonplace under normal conditions. Rangiku thought that maybe part of it should feel awkward, however none of it did.

Holding Momo felt somehow right. It was Rangiku's appointed duty to care for the girl, this much was true, but it wasn't just because it was her job that Rangiku wore a genuine smile as her hand soothingly caressed Momo's back and cheek. Rangiku didn't want to see the girl suffer. She didn't want to see the girl in pain. She wanted to see the girl smile again like she used to. She wanted to heal the girl's heart.

Rangiku knew these were the things she wanted but in honest terms she knew not why she wanted them. She was unable to discern why this girl's plight affected her so. Sure, most people would care, but she was surprised with how deeply she did. Like the girl she too was wrought with the pains of betrayal; her heart, though broken in a far more gradual fashion, was broken as well. Maybe it was empathy then that drew her to Momo, that made her want to cradle her. Maybe she wanted to ease the girl through this in hopes of easing herself through her own pain.

It was then as the two women still shared their intimate embrace that the door to Rangiku's room suddenly opened. Neither girl pulled away as Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared in the doorway looking short on breath.

Insistently Hitsugaya said, "I heard a scream. What happened? Is everything alright?" Once these words were out, his eyes widened as he took the time to let the scene before him sink in. Rangiku laughed at what her captain must have thought upon seeing his lieutenant wrapped so closely around the girl who was so special to him, what he thought of how Momo's head rest serenely atop Rangiku ample, soft chest, what he thought of the fashion in which their arms were intertwined, pulling the two of them together.

"What are you doing, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked in an even, almost sad voice. Rangiku was disappointed. Here she was positioned in a highly intimate fashion with a girl he had feelings for and her stiff of a captain wasn't even making a big deal out of it.

"Oh, nothing anymore. As you can see we have our clothes on _now_. I'll make sure to tell Momo to keep it down _next time_, Captain," Rangiku joked casually, fishing for some sort of ridiculous and amusing reaction from her superior officer. The comments caused Momo to spring from her arms.

"Rangiku! What are you saying!? Don't tell Toshiro things like that!" Momo said loudly, her cheeks now a light red. Rangiku smiled; not only did this mean that Momo had recovered from her little breakdown but it also did little to cast immediate doubt on Rangiku's playful claim.

"Just what are you implying that the two of you did, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya began to give Rangiku his usual glare.

"_Adult_ things; things that would only confuse the children," Rangiku replied, finding it hard to keep from laughing as the hate in her Captain's eyes intensified with every word she spoke.

Momo opened her mouth to begin another protest "Rangiku! What are you—?"

"Oh, Momo, we don't have to hide it. He was going to have to find out about it eventually." Rangiku cut off the other girl to say.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, this conduct is completely unacceptable. I trusted you with this task! I can not comprehend how you could betray that trust so completely!" Hitsugaya's voice, cold and strict, built steadily with each word until it was a powerful yell.

At this, Rangiku began to laugh madly with delight. Hitsugaya's facial expression changed from angry to confused and then to embarrassed as he realized how his Lieutenant had just played him.

"I... I can't believe you you actually fell for that one, Captain!" Rangiku said still laughing; the dumbfounded look on her Captain's face was so remarkably priceless.

"Matsumoto, that's enough!" Hitsugaya yelled once he had composed himself. He was making sideways glances at Momo, perhaps in hopes the girl had not just seen his Lieutenant make a fool of him. Unfortunately for him, Momo too was laughing softly at her "little Shiro's" reactions.

"Fine, fine, Captain... But you better watch out, with my impure sexual urges it is only a matter of time before I make the beautiful Momo Hinamori mine!" Rangiku said with a laugh and tone of voice that were both fiercely sarcastic and completely over-the-top. Momo looked at her awkwardly and backed away a little; Hitsugaya began to glare at her harshly yet again.

"I said, that's enough!" The white-haired shinigami yelled even louder this time. He gave a bit of a snort before inquiring in a still agitated way, "So what is the true reason for the sound I heard then... and for that... embrace?"

"It shouldn't be so hard to piece that together, Captain. I held Momo because she needed to be held." the blonde woman's voice became suddenly a great deal more somber and serious.

"Oh." on this note, Hitsugaya became far more taciturn in speech as well. "In that case, good job Matsumoto. I trust you will be able to continue fulfilling this job while I'm away on my own assignment again today."

"Of course! This doesn't even feel like real work."

"Where do you have to go, Tosh—Captain Hitsugaya?" Momo asked, giving a soft laugh as she corrected herself mid-sentence.

Rangiku knew that her superior was to continue his mission of venturing to each division to inform the officers on how to handle arrancar. He had spent his first day on the assignment, the day before, among the first division and today he was scheduled to work with the second. Additionally he was to pass the information to some of the higher-ups of the Special Forces.

Hearing of the very existence of arrancar would, of course, be enough to cause a serious breakdown in Momo's condition. Rangiku realized that what the young 10th division Captain could tell the girl was sorely limited.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Momo. I just have work to which I must attend." Hitsugaya gave a vague answer. As sad as it was, Rangiku knew this was likely the best answer that could be given to the girl's question.

"Alright then. Good luck with your work, Toshiro." The young girl responded cheerily with a smile, something in her eyes revealed that she realized they were withholding information from her.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The short Captain made the correction in a half-hearted, melancholy way as he turned to leave the two women alone once more.

"We should probably get out of bed now, Rangiku." Momo chirped as she smiled at her guardian.

"Right." Rangiku rose to her feet and gazed around her untidy room a while before her eyes came to focus once more on the other girl. Rangiku had to wonder how her and Momo's little moment might have ended had her Captain not shown up.

* * *

Rangiku spent most of the day busily at work around the division, doing the tasks expected of a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 when her Captain was busy with a personal assignment. She attended to the day's paper work for the division. She ordered around the various division members. She kept things generally as organized as a woman of such relaxed nature could.

Of course, by the mid-afternoon Rangiku was horribly bored of the whole thing. She wanted to get out. She wanted to do something. Momo had to be bored as well. All she had done the whole day was sit quietly in a chair and watch the elder lieutenant work. Rangiku felt sorry for the girl.

"Momo. This is boring. You want to go do something?" Rangiku, who had been busily signing papers at her Captain's desk, asked in a very sudden, direct fashion. She barely looked up from the stack of papers in front of her.

Momo looked to be surprised at the sudden offer. She said hesitantly, "Okay. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm… Let me think…" Rangiku leaned back in her Captain's chair and considered their options. With a rough smirk she suggested, "Kyoraku's got a good store of sake over at the 8th Division…"

"Rangiku! It's not even three yet," Momo said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So? Some of the usual drunks are probably already over there good and wasted by now." The strawberry-blonde gave a playful laugh.

"And we will not be joining them," Momo said with a firm bob of her head.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. It was just a harmless suggestion."

"Well it wasn't a very good one." Momo's insistent critique made Rangiku smile.

"Well, instead, what if we were to go do something more peaceful? You've been cooped inside for so long, I'm sure a nice long walk would be refreshing." The 10th Division Lieutenant was a little surprised at her new proposition. A peaceful walk in the company of another female was not something she typically would have expected herself eager to depart on.

"That sounds nice, Rangiku," Momo said, smiling sweetly at the other.

"Good. I could sure use some fresh air myself." Rangiku sighed yet again as she stood up out of the chair. "Come on, Momo, let's go," she said, motioning for the other to follow her.

"You sure Little Shiro would be alright with you just stepping away from your work like this?" Momo asked, rising from her seat reluctantly as she stared at the stack of papers on the desk.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here," Rangiku insisted. Momo gave a sigh of acquiescence and followed the other out of the Captain's office and eventually out of the Division 10 building entirely.

"So where are we walking to?" Momo asked once the two of them could feel the warmth of sunlight them.

"Nowhere in particular. Just around," Rangiku answered as she looked up and down the streets of the Seireitei.

"Alright," Momo said. She looked to be excited, which made perfect sense to Rangiku when she considered that the girl had been kept in Squad 4's care for several weeks now.

The two began to walk. The light cloud cover and warm south breeze made for comforting conditions. It was nice. It was peaceful.

Apparently Momo found it too peaceful; she decided to speak out, asking, "So Rangiku, did you want to talk with me?"

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything really," Momo said sounding vaguely sad.

Rangiku had to pull back and think a moment. There really wasn't much safe to talk about with a halfway unstable, fragile girl like Momo. If Rangiku were to talk about any of the stuff that was on her mind she would without a doubt cause a serious meltdown in her charge. There was, however one topic that seemed fairly safe and relevant to the both of them, and it is on that which she made her query.

"Alright then. If you're so willing to talk about anything why don't you start by telling me what your true feelings are for Captain Short-and-Grumpy," Rangiku said in a playful voice while wearing a smirk.

"Oh well… I like Little Shiro. He's like a little brother to me. We've been such good friends and all for so long. I don't know if I'd ever want it to be more than that though… I don't know." Momo seemed to remain slightly sad as she spoke.

"That's fine. No one's forcing you to love him, Momo. Decisions like that are yours to make," Rangiku said her own voice becoming somewhat down.

"It's just… I don't know if I can…ever again…." Momo said, brokenly beginning to tremble. Rangiku knew exactly what the girl was thinking of. She extended her hand let it wrap around Momo's as she thought about how to respond.

Sosuke Aizen was once the soft-spoken Captain of the Division 5, now he was the enemy of the world. The change had happened in an instant, an instant enveloped by mass chaos. It was this instantaneous, chaotic change that was at the root of Momo's current ailment. Momo Hinamori had held her Captain in the highest regard. She was devoted to him. She had idolized him. She had lived to follow him. She had loved him. He had betrayed her. He had stabbed her. He had made an attempt on her life. He had viewed her as a tool which could be disposed of. Then he had left her behind.

The very thought of this man sickened Rangiku. It was entirely his fault she suffered. She could fail to comprehend how such a detestable creature could exist among shinigami kind. He had broken Momo's heart without remorse. That wasn't why she hated the man though; she had disliked him well before that. She had never trusted him, even when the others did. She could now easily cast the blame for her own broken heart with him as well, after all.

It was only when _he_ became Lieutenant to the evil man Aizen that the two of them had started to drift apart. She didn't completely understand why at first. Perhaps she was naïve; she used to think it was her fault that their bond started to evaporate. It should have been obvious that _he _had joined Aizen in some scheme, that that evil man had replaced her with some sort of twisted ideal in _his_ heart.

The wounds delivered to Rangiku's heart weren't like those to Momo's. Momo's heart, her love, her everything, had been sliced in two in a single second. Rangiku's heart, her love, her everything were rather made to slowly melt away in decades of self-loathing drunken nights, broken meetings, painful memories, and an endless stream of tears, until finally she was left with nothing but an apology before even the hollow shell of her hope disappeared from her sight forever.

Rangiku had been through enough suffering in her life to where the thought of others suffering in the same fashion was unacceptable to her. Until Momo was over this thing she swore she would protect the girl from the pain wrenching her heart.

"That's nonsense, Momo. You'll find someone who will love you someday. You'll find someone who will make you happy." Rangiku said, confident in her words as she squeezed Momo's hand tight within her own.

"M-maybe…" Momo replied meekly, her voice quivered a bit but in the end remained steady.

"No. Trust me, Momo. You will be happy," Rangiku insisted, making eye contact with the girl. Momo gave a soft nod.

"Alright." Momo said simply. She then reversed the conversation, asking, "What about you Rangiku? Is there someone you love?"

"There was. There isn't anymore," Rangiku said with a melancholy sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't work out then," Momo said courteously, in a somber voice.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. I'm completely over it," Rangiku lied through her teeth. She wasn't over it; she somehow doubted she would ever be completely over it.

"Well that's good. I'm sure you'll find someone else then too. Actually it should be easy for you, Rangiku with how pretty you are," Momo said smiling sweetly as she looked up at Rangiku. There was something oddly infectious about the way she looked.

"Well thanks. Maybe you're right." Rangiku smiled back warmly at the younger girl.

"What about Toshiro, do you have any interest in him?" Momo asked cheerfully, curiosity apparent in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You think I would have an actual interest in uptight little children?" Rangiku snorted out a cruel laugh.

"Well in that case, what kind of people is Rangiku interested in?" Momo gave her own laugh, one which Rangiku found to be surprisingly cute.

"If I'm interested in anyone right now it's you," Rangiku said, licking her lips in a playful fashion.

"R-Rangiku! Don't say s-stuff like that..." Momo stuttered.

"I didn't say anything bad. Watching you right now is my job, Momo. It should make sense that you'd be the only one interesting me right now," Rangiku said almost teasingly. She was smiling and soon Momo was as well.

"A-alright Rangiku. Just after the things you said to Toshiro this morning... I thought that maybe..." The younger girl seemed uneasy with the idea.

"You don't need to worry, Momo. I joke around like that all the time. I'm not seriously interested in women." Rangiku felt odd once these words escaped her lips. For the life of her she could have sworn they were true, but saying them made her feel as though she was lying. It was quite peculiar really. She let things go silent as they continued to walk so as she could sort out her feelings.

She reminded herself of the conclusion she had come to earlier. She empathized with the girl. She didn't have feelings for Momo, she felt for Momo. She wanted to ease Momo through her pain because she wanted to be eased through her own pain. She wanted to see Momo smile because she wanted to smile genuinely as well. This was all it was, or that's what she told herself. Unfortunately for Rangiku herself had always been bad at listening.

Momo looked radiant in the late afternoon sun. She looked radiant still as she walked ahead a bit and then stopped in her tracks in front of Rangiku.

Rangiku knew not what to make of this gesture. She asked, "What's wrong Momo? Why are you stopping like that?"

"Rangiku, would you be willing to tell me everything?" The younger lieutenant said in an eerily level voice.

"What do you mean, Momo?"

"I want to know what happened... I want know what happened while I was with Division 4," Momo clarified, her voice remaining so remarkably drained of color.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you stuff like that, Momo," Rangiku said in a gloomy way, looking away from the girl.

"I know you think you're protecting me. You think I don't remember anything, you think I forgot him. I could never forget someone so important to my life." Rangiku was shocked.

"What are you saying?" Rangiku's voice took an intense tone.

"I learned how to suppress the thoughts of him and keep them on the inside. I still remember everything, though. That's why it hurts to not know what might be happening."

"Well if you already know everything I suppose telling you wouldn't hurt," Rangiku said, her voice showing signs of irritation. Something about the Momo Rangiku saw now was annoying her. She wanted the old Momo back. At the same time she didn't feel like holding back any longer

"Thank you. I want to know."

"Former Captain Aizen is leading the Hollows in a war against Soul Society. He has planned the destruction of thousands of human lives and hopes to acquire the power of a God." Rangiku wondered why she said what she said. She expected it to hurt or shock the girl. She expected another breakdown. Maybe she just desperately wanted Momo to see the truth.

"That's a lie," Momo said simply. The words were not some insistent demand or some helpless plea, they were a statement of perceived truth.

"No, Momo, it's not. It's the only truth there is!" Rangiku said, raising her voice. If Momo had broken down and cried she could have just hugged her again and been done with it. This reaction was much more troublesome, and led the strawberry-blonde to become angry.

"No. I believe in Captain Aizen. He wouldn't do something like that. I just know it isn't him doing it!" Momo raised her voice to match Rangiku, her words became quicker.

"Stop trying to deny it Momo! Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you can just change the truth!" Rangiku was just getting angrier and angrier with each word that came from Momo's mouth.

"It is the truth! It's not Captain Aizen's fault! He's been manipulated, I just know he is!" Momo said rapidly, leaving little space between words. "It's really Captain Ichimaru who's behind everything, I just know it!"

This statement caused Rangiku's jaw to drop. She couldn't believe the girl had made such a claim. The same girl only minutes ago had her captivated now had her infuriated, Her face distorted into a horrible angry mess as she demanded "What did you just say?!"

"I know it is! Captain Ichimaru's the real evil one. He's the real bad one. He's controlling Captain Aizen! He's probably controlling Captain Tosen as well. I just know it's all his fault! Captain Aizen wouldn't betray me; it's Ichimaru who's controlling him and making him do it. I just know—" Momo Hinamori's words were abruptly ended by the sound of a powerful slap.

Rangiku wasn't even cognizant of what she had done until she felt that her hand was numb and saw that the entire left side of Momo's face was red and swollen. Tears were streaming from Momo's eyes. They reminded Rangiku of the sort of tears a child would cry after being struck by a parent, tears birthed not only of pain but of a sense of rejection, betrayal. Rangiku felt at once so ashamed of her actions.

Momo promptly turned and ran as fast as she was able away from the other shinigami. Rangiku thought to run after her. Even if a large part of her still felt shad done what was right, she wanted to so desperately apologize. But she couldn't force herself to go after the girl, whom she doubted would want to speak with her at all. As she stared tearfully into the direction the other had ran she felt guilty, she felt terrible, and her heart felt somehow even more broken than before.

A/N: Alright. Let me first off offer a resounding "thank you" to Prozak for betaing this chapter. I was put into an odd place after "Shinigami Heart" failed to catch the attention of readers. When the first chapter of this story only managed to draw four reviews (one of which is criticism and another I hesitate to count) I just felt even worse. As it happened just as I was pondering why my stories were beginning to fail at drawing the crowds, Prozak, whom I had previously helped to a degree, extended to me a beta offer. I accepted and sent him the second chapter of this story. Essentially he tore it apart; he pointed out detail by detail just how flawed the thing was. I came to the decision to completely re-write the chapter, so I did. The original version of this chapter was completely and totally different. It contained a larger array of characters and was more humorous and light. It was also little more than superfluous fluff and I'm much happier with this version. Prozak was happier with this one as well; he only moderately tore into it. So yeah, I realize posting this took me awhile, threw me off schedule and delayed the nest chapter of "Echoing of the Fragile Wind" (for those who care), but I really needed to sort things out. In other words, please just review.


	3. Guilty Hearts

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. My beta Prozak wasn't able to get back to me on time for this chapter so it's pretty much back to unfiltered for me this chapter. In other words, hopefully I'm not screwing up.

Disclaimer: Bleach, I do not own.

Rangiku felt lost as she walked slowly in the direction of the Second Division. She had ended up hurting someone she cared about and she had ended up failing her mission. She was lost as to how to make things right. She at least knew _something_ had to be done to address her mistakes, and at that particular moment the only course of action that came to mind was running to her Captain for help like a child does a parent.

She hated it. She hated what she had done. It was so selfish. Momo was suffering, her condition was severe, and her faith in Rangiku was strong. Rangiku, however, had so readily turned on the girl to defend someone who had betrayed her. Was she so unable to let go that she was willing to risk worsening Momo's pain? If her actions were any sort of indicator of this, then yes she was. Realizing this made her hate herself.

Rangiku's walk soon came to an end. The seated officers of the 2nd Division were assembled in front of their building. At the front of the assembly were the Captain and Lieutenant of the squad, Soi Fon and Marechiyo Omaeda, and Rangiku's own Captain.

Hitsugaya had been speaking—instructing the group on arrancar, no doubt—but he had soon excused himself from the assembly and turned to meet his Lieutenant's advance. Rangiku wasn't surprised her Captain noticed her so quickly—she was easily one of the more distinguishable female shinigami throughout Seireitei. She wore a grave expression as she came before him.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, why are you here?! Has something happened?!" Hitsugaya said in a voice raised by concern.

"We… we have a bit of a problem, Captain… You see, Momo… Momo, she…" Rangiku found it difficult to get the words out. She wasn't afraid of what her captain would say about her failure, her sudden intrusion, or anything else—no, she deserved the worst he had to offer. She was just so overcome with everything that had occurred that the words evaded her.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sound of his childhood friend's name. He approached Rangiku rapidly as he shouted in an almost frantic fashion, "Momo?! What's happened to Momo?!"

"She ran away from me… and I… I can't seem to find her…" Rangiku spoke, her entire body was shaking with guilt.

"What?! How did this happen, Matsumoto?!"

"I… we... just went out on a walk… her… condition suddenly took a turn for a worse… then she ran away…" She withheld details, but did so not for her own safety. She did so instead because admitting what she had done was too difficult for her.

"I don't understand; How could you just let this happen, Lt. Matsumoto?!" Hitsugaya stared at his Lieutenant scrupulously; Rangiku could tell he knew she was still not telling everything.

"It was my fault…" Rangiku admitted, her voice quivering, self-loathing tears entering her eyes "I hit her… I didn't like the things she was saying… I'm the reason she left… she was running away from me…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! You… you… that you would… I can't. believe…" Hitsugaya seemed so blinded by rage that he had trouble forming a response.

"I know Captain… I betrayed the trust you placed in me. I failed my mission, I failed you, and I failed Momo..."

"Yes, and such astounding failure is not acceptable, Matsumoto! That you would be capable of something like this is beyond me!" Hitsugaya's icy glare and commanding tone served to only further damage Rangiku's spirit.

"I know, Captain, I know..." Rangiku made eye contact with her superior as she spoke. She watched as the anger on his face seemed to subside to a degree, he seemed to recognize how beat-up his usually carefree second was over this ordeal.

"We'll save this for later, Matsumoto. Our first priority should be locating Lieutenant Hinamori." Hitsugaya spoke in serious, somber, but far from irate voice.

"Yeah." Rangiku nodded.

"Captain Hitsugaya, allow me to offer use of my squad as well as use of the Special Forces in locating Lieutenant Hinamori!" Soi Fon offered, having listened in on the conversation which had occurred a short distance from her and her officers..

"I thank you for your offer Captain Soi Fon, however, Lieutenant Hinamori's fate has been placed in the hands of the 10th Division. Finding her is the duty of the Tenth Division alone." Hitsugaya wore an irritated scowl as he looked around at the group assembled still to hear his words.

"I understand, Captain." Soi Fon gave a slight smirk as she met the other captain's gaze, "I also am confident I understand the matter you were discussing before well enough to where you staying any longer is not required."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya expressed his gratitude as he turned without another word from the Second Division. He started off with Rangiku beside him.

"I'll head back and inform the other. I'll organize a search party. You continue that way and start your own search." Hitsugaya instructed solemnly, signaling the direction Rangiku would head.

"Yes Captain."

The second Rangiku accepted her orders Hitsugaya darted off like mad in the direction of the Tenth Division. Rangiku could tell that even if he looked more collected now, he was still hugely concerned over Momo's safety and wanted things resolved as quickly as possible.

She wondered briefly why her Captain didn't give the easy job of going back and organizing the search party to her and jump straight into the search himself. She supposed this must be part of her punishment. She had failed and now it was her job to rectify that failure. She would be forced to search all of Seireitei until Momo was found. All she knew is that she was alone again, and once again being alone made her feel lost.

But Rangiku Matsumoto wasn't lost. The strawberry-blonde woman knew where she was and she knew where she was going. There was only one place Momo would go. It was obvious really; she didn't need her Captain and the others to know where Momo had run off to. She had just been avoiding it; she had hoped in telling him, that he would charge off toward there and do the difficult work for her, but of course in the end all was still being left up to her.

Rangiku gave a depressed sigh as she headed in the direction of the Fifth Division. She wondered what she could possibly say to make Momo forgive her. Alternatively she wondered if she was capable of forgiving Momo for her accusations. Everything seemed so out of place in her head and she didn't like it. She craved a stiff drink like never before.

Rangiku took a gulp as she approached the buildings belonging to the Fifth Division. She quickly singled out the Captain's quarters, the former home of Sosuke Aizen, a structure that since the day of his betrayal had remained uninhabited. Rangiku knew that this place was the last Momo had seen the smiling face of the Captain she loved.

Rangiku reluctantly entered the building. Looking around she noticed that the furnishings were still in place. She figured little had been touched since Aizen's departure, that the members of what had been his squad wanted to distance themselves from what had happened. Despite the furnishings, it was rather obvious from the eerie silence and cold air inside the home that it was abandoned.

But the place wasn't completely silent. Rangiku could hear a soft cry coming from deeper within. She advanced knowing full well what she would find. Lying on the bed that had once belonged to Aizen was Momo, her eyes, and what had been his pillows saturated by tears.

"Momo! Looks like… Looks like I found you…" Rangiku sounded somehow drained.

Momo looked up at the sound of the voice. She sat up and stared hatefully at Rangiku. She shrieked, "Go away! I don't want to see you!"

Rangiku felt all the guilt and loathing return to her again at the other's words. She said softly as she sat next to the girl on the bed and attempted to draw her into an embrace, "Momo, please don't say that. I'm here for you… I'm here to take you back…"

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Momo screeched loud enough that it was painful to the ears as she pushed Rangiku away and jumped from the bed. Rangiku quickly grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from bolting from sight once more.

"Please, Momo… let's just talk about it… I'm supposed to help you…" Rangiku pleaded hopelessly, her eyes tearing up yet again. Momo pulled hard against Rangiku's hold on her arm but the older woman did not let go.

"No you're not! You betrayed me! All you want is to hurt me! Just like…" Momo broke down and fell to her knees on the floor in tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Momo. I didn't mean to betray you're trust in me." Rangiku said in a voice that was honest and vulnerable. She embraced the other girl yet again and this time the younger shinigami did not resist.

"Then why did you do it…? Why did you yell at me and hit me…? Why did you hurt me…?" Momo cried into the other woman's arms.

"The things you said, Momo… I didn't agree with them… and I got carried away." Rangiku cooed tenderly; feeling Momo's warmth against her yet again made almost all the horrible thoughts of the last few hours seem to evaporate.

"What did I… What did I say that was so bad…" Momo looked up helplessly into Rangiku's eyes. She wanted an answer.

"It was… it was the things you said about him… the things you said about... Gin…" Rangiku managed to say despite almost choking on the words.

"Why should you care what I say about Ichimaru? Why should anyone care what I say about him?" Momo said; her words were laced with hate, but she did not pry herself from the other Lieutenant.

Rangiku gave a faint smile as she thought about how best to phrase things. She gently caressed Momo's back as she started in earnest, "When I was a child I was all alone. I had no friends, no family… no one to rely on. Gin Ichimaru found me, he gave me hope, he eased me through my troubles… but most of all… he was there for me and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. He became my closest friend and confidant… and then for many many years the love of my life…"

A moment of silence passed as Momo seemed to allow these words to set in. Then, very suddenly, she ripped herself from Rangiku's arms once more to stand. Rangiku noticed the girl's tears had stopped, the sadness, the fragility she had displayed moments ago seemed to have been replaced entirely with horror.

"That's a lie!" Momo shouted. Unlike the last time she said these words they were now both an insistent demand and a helpless plea rather than a statement of any sort of truth.

"No... it's not Momo..." Rangiku said with a soft, sad smile.

"No! That can't be true! I can't believe that! It's... it's impossible..." Momo shook as she backed further and further away from the other woman.

Rangiku knew exactly why this girl was reacting the way she did. Gin Ichimaru had been her scapegoat. In her mind he had existed as an entirely evil entity, a caricature of evil on whom all the blame could be placed. Being able to blame him had given Momo hope that the one she loved was not to blame. Now Rangiku had just given a heart to the one she thought heartless. Knowing this Momo could no longer use Gin as a target. She had no more defenses to hide behind; she had reacted so strongly, as for the first time she was forced to face what had actually happened.

"I understand, Momo... Just please calm down..."

"No. It's not true. I can't believe that. That makes everything... It just. I don't want that to be true..."Momo seemed to fall deeper and deeper into a state of terror. Soon she was running again. Rangiku ran after her.

Both of them stopped abruptly. Before they had even found the outside of the Fifth Division building Hitsugaya and several Division 10 officers were surrounding them on all sides

"Please Toshiro, don't get in my way! I don't need you to help me!" Momo yelled as she tried to run past the white-haired boy.

"I'm sorry, Momo." Hitsugaya said in a grave fashion. He then delivered a mildly strong blow to his young friend's stomach, causing her to collapse unconscious in his arms.

"Looks like we both knew where she was headed in the first place, Captain..." Rangiku said with a short sigh; she didn't even realize how much the encounter with Momo had improved her emotional condition.

"Yes, but it looked as if alone you would have let her get away again just now." Hitsugaya said with a bit of a glare before turning to walk back toward his squad.

"That's exactly why I went to you first, Captain." The strawberry-blonde explained with a carefree smile. Nothing had really been resolved just yet, but for some reason just seeing Momo safe in Hitsugaya's arms was enough to allow Rangiku near complete peace of mind.

"I see." Hitsugaya said simply. He then took the tone of a superior in order to say, "But don't think the consequences for your actions are going to be any lighter just because we have Momo back in our custody again, Matsumoto."

"Whatever. I'm willing to accept any punishment you throw at me, Captain." Rangiku gave a bit of a yawn as she looked up at the sky; it was evening now

"You're punishment will be decided soon enough. One thing's at least certain though, the duty of watching over Momo will be handed over to someone who hasn't betrayed my expectations." The shinigami captain said in a cold tone.

Rangiku had expected this, but she didn't fight it. She had looked forward to spending more time with the girl, it had been only one day that they had together, after all. Yet, perhaps it was for the best that someone else took over. With the direction her thoughts toward Momo had traveled over the course of the day, separating the two of them would likely spare them both some awkwardness. Rangiku figured it was all for the best.

* * *

It was night now. The voluptuous Lieutenant of Squad 10 lie peacefully on her messy bed, an old sake flask to her lips. She sighed as she drank and thought. These thought weren't on anything in particular but more so just quick flashes of pictures from her memories, a thought collage of the faces of dear friends and despised enemies. Rangiku was only startled from her reflective thought when she heard the door to her room open softly.

She was perplexed to see a young girl enter her room with a smile. It was Momo Hinamori adorned in her typical sleeping yukata. She closed the door behind her.

"M-Momo?! W-what's going on?! What are you doing here?!" Rangiku asked, completely taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't like sleeping alone? It _is_ your job to look after me, you know?" Momo said with a mischievous laugh as she drew nearer to Rangiku's bed.

"But wasn't Hitsugaya going to give that job to someone else after what happened?!"

"He was. But not after what I told him." Momo chimed, smiling widely as she bounced right next to Rangiku onto the bed.

"What exactly did you tell him?!" Rangiku was desperate to know. She took a final sip from her sake flask before replacing it on a nearby shelf.

"I told him that everything you did was right. I told him that you deserved to slap me... that he deserved to slap me.. that everyone I had spoken to since then deserved to..." Momo explained in an even voice.

"What?! But Momo, it wasn't right! You didn't deserve it! You were suffering and I went and made you suffer more... It was a stupid, stupid mistake." Rangiku argued; she looked at the other with saddened eyes.

"You're wrong, Rangiku, I was the one being stupid. Everything I said... it was all so selfish. You're suffering too Rangiku, and what I said hurt you. I deserved that slap." Momo placed a hand to Rangiku's thigh and caressed it gently as she spoke.

"No you didn't! You didn't know about my suffering yet I understood yours perfectly well. I'm the selfish one; I hurt you at your most vulnerable all because I was too stubborn to just let go..." Rangiku fought but did little to distance herself from Momo's touch.

"It's true I didn't know, Rangiku, but that can't be my excuse. I was... naive.. I didn't even consider the possibility that other's might be in pain as well. All I cared about was my own pain. The fact that I hurt you without even realizing it is why what I did is the truly unforgivable act." Momo retorted, smiling sweetly as her eyes connected with Rangiku's.

"It's not unforgivable, Momo! It's in the past! We can leave the past behind us!" Rangiku didn't like hearing Momo talk so negatively about herself.

"You're right, Rangiku. We can get over the past... together." Rangiku felt her heart flutter in amazement at the young girl's words.

"M-Momo... you...?" Rangiku struggle to hold back tears. She was stronger than this, but everything about this day had made her so emotional.

"It's your job to help me through my pain, Rangiku... and now that I know about your's I want to help you heal as well." Rangiku embraced the girl deeply for the third time that day.

"Momo..." Rangiku cooed tenderly as she hugged the girl to her breast.

"This whole time I've been running... I've been hiding... from what Captain Aizen did to me.. I have to learn to face it... with you I think I can." Momo sad in a meek but somehow strong voice.

"You're a truly remarkable girl, Momo..." Rangiku sighed affectionately.

"So you don't mind sharing your bed with me a little longer?"Momo asked with a cute laugh as she pulled a ways back from the other woman's arms.

"Please, Momo. You can sleep here as long as you want." Rangiku laughed as well. She cleared a space off of her bed and leaned back, pulling Momo down besides her. After saying it, she wondered if offering anther girl her bed so long as she wanted it was in the least bit normal.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Momo said as Rangiku turned off the lights in the room.

"Good night, Momo."

"Good night."

Even after exchanging these phrases neither shinigami went immediately to sleep. They smiled as their eyes intertwined. Rangiku thought to pull the girl in close to her once more but she was too late—Momo had already extended an arm and draped it around her. Rangiku couldn't believe how comforting it was.

As sleep approached them both, Rangiku thought. For the first time in a long time Momo had had a conversation with her where she had sounded just like a normal person. It seemed almost as if during that time she had made it past her affliction. She seemed stronger now, less broken. It warmed Rangiku to know that it was largely her doing that had wrought this development. However, something about this whole thing confused Rangiku: Momo's heart seemed to have healed so much yet the girl still was determined to sleep wrapped in Rangiku's arms.

Rangiku really didn't mind this though. She liked it. It was soothing holding this girl close to her. She couldn't help but smile as she stared at the Momo's beautiful, pale white face as sleep encroached upon it. Her hand moved to stroke the girl's cheek and hair tenderly. She was here for this girl; she was here to help this girl—that's what she still said at least, but it was becoming harder to believe. She hoped it was just the alcohol she had consumed though she knew it wasn't, but part of her wanted more than just that, part of her had deeper desires for the girl nestled tightly in her arms, and at that moment this part was becoming harder to resist.

A/N: Well, alright, cute chapter, huh? Hope it was good. It seemed a little too emotional and serious for me but that might just be because I have a preference for lighter, more fun stories. I'm actually really loving how the relationship is turning out this time. It seems more believable than usual. In the last few Bleach stories it seemed too much like I was forcing things to happen between the girls (I liked "Shinigami Heart" since it was cute and fun and the non-romance plot was interesting, but I'm willing to admit the Orihime X Yoruichi bits might have been just a little awkward). This time I can actually feel the relationship build. You just know the next chapters going to be great.

I'm going back to doing more general polls that aren't exclusively about me Naruto OC story. So if you haven't been checking my profile in a while you might want to now. The new question is about which Bleach females I haven't used yet deserve my attention. I tried to make it a comprehensive list of every girl in Bleach I haven't used thus far, whether their human, hollow, shinigami or even dead (though some choices have been lumped together). I intentionally left off all characters from filler arcs as their existence is debatable. Please tell me if you notice I'm missing anyone. And yes I realize writing fics with some of these character would be impossible; I'm just curious. It's just an opinion poll; the poll to decide my next pairing won't occur until next week.


	4. Healing Hearts

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. I again had the story submitted to Prozak, who I thank greatly for his advice on this chapter (even if I ignored a good portion of it), for a beta read and it took a little while for it to get back to me. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The killer zombies will feast upon your soul if you do not review this chapter (and I don not own Bleach).

Rangiku smiled widely as she looked at the smiling face of the girl sitting beside her. It had now been a full thirteen days since the mission of looking after Momo had fallen in her hands. Since that second day everything had been perfect, her and Momo had had no argument. The odder part was perhaps that also since that second day, Momo had never once had any sort of breakdown.

Momo was always happy and healthy. She never acted like anything but a perfectly normal young girl. When her former Captain might perchance come up in conversation, she didn't cry of shriek but would rather just become serious and make a vow to become stronger. In all truth it seemed as if Momo had made as complete a recovery as possible.

She never told anyone though. Rangiku thought this odd. Momo never once told Hitsugaya or anyone else that she was confident she was better. Rangiku began to wonder if she was doing it on purpose, trying to milk her treatment for what it was worth to get out of her duties as a Lieutenant. Of course when Rangiku remembered this was Momo she was talking about and not herself she tossed out this possibility.

Rangiku didn't understand it. Maybe Momo wasn't completely better after all and only seemed that way. Maybe, deep down, she desperately needed a friend at her side at all times. This answer made logical sense to Rangiku. Momo did seem better, but the fact that she still insisted on spending her whole days with Rangiku, and the fact that she still even insisted on sleeping in the same bed with Rangiku were suspicious.

Deep down Rangiku really didn't care for the "why" of the matter. She was just overjoyed things were continuing as they were. If what Momo needed was a friend she was more than happy to be that friend. Every moment spent with Momo was a pleasant one. Besides, it had been a long many years since Rangiku had slept as soundly as she did with Momo beside her.

Momo and Rangiku were sitting around the Tenth Division, having just had their evening meal. It had been yet another excellent cheerful day—there had been nothing but such days for awhile now. Rangiku was beginning to actually forget about Ichimaru's betrayal, the danger posed by Aizen and his arrancar, and everything else that had a way of typically dampening her mood. None of that stuff seemed as real as Momo's smile.

"Well that was pretty good, huh, Momo?" Rangiku said as she leaned back onto the floor.

"Yeah, it was great. Everything's real nice around here." Momo complimented with a smile, she followed the other woman's cue and also laid back.

"I'm sure your own squad's nice as well…" Rangiku sighed as she half-smiled at the other.

"Yeah," said Momo, "I know I should probably go back there soon; they probably need me…"

"Hey, I wasn't telling you to leave. You know you can stick around as long as you want." Rangiku said, extending a hand to stroke Momo's cheek affectionately.

"I know. I don't plan on leaving just yet either. I know it's probably selfish since the Fifth Division is without its Captain _and_ its Lieutenant right now but this isn't just about me. I still want to stay by your side and help you through your pain too, Rangiku." Momo spoke with slight melancholy in her voice though she continued to smile.

Pain? Rangiku knew there had been pain. Her heart had been broken; for years unbearable pain had gripped her. Right now she wasn't in any pain. She seldom remembered what pain felt like. Her heart didn't feel injured, it felt full and alive. She could feel it beta and pump stronger than ever before in her chest. Rangiku was no longer in pain; she was instead, for the second time in her life, in love.

"I'd be happy to have you stay around and help me then, Momo." Rangiku said with a smirk and laugh.

"I'm confident that we'll be able to fill these holes in our hearts and become stronger. That way we'll be able to face everything." Momo assured as she sat back up. She continued to smile her infectious smile.

Rangiku gave an inner laugh. She was beginning to understand what would keep her heart good and full for a long while, and _she_ was sitting next to her. Initially Rangiku had been quick to deny she was falling in love with Momo. Now it was unavoidable. She had to wonder why it was this young girl who had come to represent her desire, why Momo was the one she loved

Momo was a girl, and Rangiku had never had any serious thoughts about other women—well, at least not when sober. Furthermore, Momo's simple, kind and wholesome nature was a far cry from the types Rangiku typically called friends and maybe even a further cry from the type Rangiku had previously loved. Maybe it was that very youth and purity that was so foreign to the strawberry-blonde that made Momo so alluring.

At the onset of these feelings for Momo, Rangiku had thought them something she should ignore and just try to get over. As the days—and, more importantly, the nights—went by, however, Rangiku began to realize maybe this wasn't the best case. Rangiku wasn't afraid of entering into an alternative relationship, and this particular relationship seemed like it would work. Momo's grip on her heart was so strong she doubted she could shake it anyway. The only part that scared her was initiating. She feared hurting Momo, and that fear made it difficult to proceed. She still was continually searching for some scheme to pull the other in.

"So how do you propose we go about filling the holes?" Rangiku mischievously said as she too leaned forward again.

Momo took some time to consider the question before coming to the obvious answer just as Rangiku had hoped she would. "I-I guess what we should do is find new people to let into our lives."

"Sounds good to me. The two of us just need to set up some good dates. I'm sure we'll both find someone if we try," Rangiku said to appease the other. She already had found _someone_.

"So who do you think you'd like to try going out with, Rangiku?" Momo asked softly.

Rangiku laughed as she thought about simply replying "_You!", _but instead decided on a less direct approach. "I don't really know. I kind of think it'd probably better if I didn't try for anyone lower ranked than me. I don't want anyone I love to fear or resent me because of my status as a lieutenant."

"That makes sense. I didn't even think about stuff like that," Momo said with several small nods.

"So just sticking to the Captains and Lieutenants who would you be interested in trying for, Momo?" Rangiku grinned widely.

"I don't know. I already know them all so well, but just not on that level. It would be somewhat awkward." Momo blushed.

"You already know my Captain well enough. You sure you aren't interested in him?"

"I don't know if I could ever see Toshiro the same way as I saw Captain Aizen. He's a very dear friend but I just don't feel that way about him." Momo said, repeating the same message on the subject of Hitsugaya she had many times before.

"Well maybe not him then? What about one of the lieutenants, someone else you know…? Like… what about that mopey blonde kid with the bad hair." Rangiku asked in a slow methodical fashion.

"You mean Izuru." Momo gave a strong laugh. "He's… a friend… but I'm not sure he's exactly what I'd be looking for." She spoke as if she was trying desperately to be polite. It actually surprised Rangiku how opposed to the idea she was, but she supposed Izuru Kira's somewhat weak, indecisive nature was too similar to Momo's self that it was off-putting.

"I understand… Not much appeal in a pushover like that guy… You probably need someone tougher. How about instead you went for that redheaded punk with the tattoos?" Rangiku made a second suggestion, surprised at how well her plan was going.

"Renji… you should really be able to remember everybody's name, Rangiku." Momo shot Rangiku a glare. "Renji's always been nice to me. He's a good person too… But I'm pretty sure he already has someone he admires." This was the obvious reaction Rangiku expected. Renji Abarai had his eyes on a woman already, even Momo knew this. Of course she would refute this one.

"Maybe you could try the cool guy with the black hair and the face tattoos…" Rangiku gave another suggestion this one accompanied by a laugh.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you Rangiku?" Momo said suspiciously, causing Rangiku to give a hard laugh. "I don't really have any problem with Shuhei. He's a good friend… but I don't know. It just seems so odd trying to think of these people I know so well in this different way..." Momo said with a hint of disappointment.

"Well what about that cute blonde lieutenant with the incredible body?" Rangiku said, keeping her smile as even as all the times before.

Momo seemed to think for a moment. She spoke in a slow, pondering voice, "Who are you talking about, Rangiku… there's no one…" Then suddenly the meaning of Rangiku's words seemed to hit her and she sent the woman yet another hard glare, saying, "Rangiku! I thought we were trying to take this seriously!"

"Oh I was being _serious_…believe me..." Rangiku replied with just a degree of sensuality.

"Rangiku! I can't believe you! Stop being so weird!" Momo effectively yelled back at her while blushing. The reaction reminded the Tenth Division Lieutenant of the sort of priceless reactions her teasing wrought from her Captain.

"Eh? It's just a suggestion, Momo. If you think about it, it's the only one that would solve both of our problems." Rangiku said in a playful tone moving in close to the other.

"But you're a woman, Rangiku! It's not normal for two women to... like each other... like that..." Momo backed away.

"Oh? And I thought you were all into me with how you ended up using one of these things as your pillow almost every night for the last couple weeks." Rangiku said with a sexy laugh as she cupped and squeezed one of her own breasts.

"Rangiku! You know we were just sleeping together in case I had those dreams again. I may be able to face things now when I'm awake... but if I relived _that_ moment in my dreams... I don't think I'd be able to take it even now... Sleeping with you just makes me feel at ease... there's nothing else to it." The young Fifth Division Lieutenant looked away as she spoke.

Rangiku sighed. She supposed she had only been fooling herself in believing Momo might want what she wanted. Her desire for the other girl had clouded her judgment and she had lost sight of just how strange that desire was.

"Okay, Momo, but if we're not going to take the easy way, that means we'll still have to find some other people." Rangiku hid her disappointment with a warm smile.

"Yeah."

"You want to go look for some?" Rangiku suggested, suddenly feeling somewhat thirsty.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"There's a bar not to far from here where a lot of higher ranking shinigami tend to gather." Rangiku smirked.

"I thought I told you I didn't like going to places like that..." Momo shook her head.

"I know. You've rejected my offer to go out drinking together every night for the last two weeks." Rangiku sighed again as she recalled the frustration this had caused. Aside from a few swigs from her private sake reserves, Rangiku had been forced to stay sober in her time with Momo. This time Rangiku had the leverage she needed to get her way. She said dramatically, "But if we don't go out and socialize, Momo, however are we going to find someone to mend our wounded hearts?"

Momo looked at the older shinigami with a tinge of anger in her eyes, but then gave a deep sigh. She said with obvious reluctance, "Fine! Just, don't get carried away, Rangiku..."

"Got it." Rangiku laughed.

* * *

The heads of almost every patron turned as the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto made her entrance into the local Seireitei bar. More heads turned when they recognized the girl walking in along with her to be the Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"Hey Momo, that you?!" The voice of a man called out to the pair as they made their way to the bar. Shuhei Hisagi soon stood before them along with Izuru Kira.

"Oh, hi Shuhei, Izuru. how have you been?" Momo asked as she smiled at the two men.

"A-alright.." Izuru responded almost nervously as he took another drink from the glass of alcohol in his hands. Shuhei looked equally nervous.

"Yeah... More importantly, how do you feel?" Shuhei seemed eager to avoid talking about himself.

"Thanks to Rangiku, I'm almost completely better now." Momo said with an enthusiastic nod. Rangiku blushed a little as the two men turned to her.

"So that's why the beautiful Miss Matsumoto has been evading us the past weeks." These words belonged to Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, a true regular of the establishment, who had approached from the opposite direction as the other two.

"Yeah. I've had to attend to Momo recently. Haven't had any time to get over here like usual. Sorry if all the boys missed having something to stare at." Rangiku explained her absence in a voice loud enough to where all the other regulars might hear. Some of them cheered at her comment.

"Say, where's Renji? I thought he'd be here." Rangiku turned to find Momo asking this to Shuhei and Izuru as Kyoraku walked off toward a table of cute young girls.

"Well.. yeah... he usually is... but..." Izuru seemed most reluctant to answer her directly.

"Feel free not to hold anything back boys. Momo here's learned to take it all. She'll be fine with what ever you say!" Rangiku gave Momo a healthy pat on the back. The girl nodded.

"Seriously? She's really come that far?" The Ninth Division's Lieutenant seemed shocked by this.

"That moron Renji jumped head first into the world of the hollows with Rukia to go save this human chick," Ikkaku Madarame explained as he came to stand with the other two. He looked to be quite drunk.

"Oh no... That sounds so dangerous... I hope they're alright," Momo said in genuine concern.

"Don't worry so much girl; the guys they're with are the same ryoka who caused all that trouble here. They're some real tough bastards," Ikkaku said curtly, looking as if he was reflecting on a past fight.

"I hope you're right... but if these arrancar are as powerful as Rangiku says they are... and that's not even saying anything about how Captain Aizen and the other's are over there as well..." The young girl expressed great worry in her eyes.

"I guess that proves it. It really is safe to talk about anything with you now Momo..." Shuhei said, impressed.

"Yeah... it's terrible what happened... but I have to face it." Momo said somberly. "Are the two of you really alright like you said, I mean your Captains betrayed us too."

"It's a lot of work, filling in for my Captain, and I'm still in shock thing's turned out like they did in the first place. But I've been able to manage." Lieutenant Hisagi said with a sad sigh.

"What about you, Izuru?" Momo inquired.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... everything is fine... of course I'm fine..." Izuru said frantically before downing a just refilled cup of sake in a single gulp.

"He's not fine." Shuhei bent down and whispered into Momo's ear just loud enough to where Rangiku, who was seated next to Momo could still hear. Both girl's laughed slightly, though both seemed a little saddened afterward. Rangiku felt a tinge of guilt in remembering that, prior to the never-ending drinking session he had with her in the wake of Gin's betrayal, Izuru Kira really hadn't been one to come to places like this.

"So when are you planning to go back to your squad, Momo?" Shuhei continued the conversation.

"I don't know. Probably pretty soon. I'm better, but I'm not sure I'm completely ready to get back to work just yet." The young female sighed deeply.

"I understand. Believe me, if I had an excuse to skip out on all the work that's being shoved in my face, I'd take it in a heart beat." Shuhei responded with a hardy laugh. Momo laughed as well.

Rangiku was beginning to see how things might get just a little out of hand. Shuhei Hisagi was a decent, hard to object to man, and wasn't even all that drunk tonight. If the conversation proceeded much further Rangiku saw a definite possibility of Momo becoming interested. She had hoped in coming here that the patrons might all be so drunk and rowdy that their behavior would push Momo away from the idea of wanting a man. Now Rangiku knew she had to do something or she really did face the possibility of losing what she wanted.

"So Momo? You see anybody that gets your juices flowing?" Rangiku asked with a devilish laugh, causing the girl's attention to transfer from Hisagi to her. She wasn't very drunk yet, having had only a couple drinks, but the bar atmosphere gave her a lot of room to be a little dirty.

"What? What do you mean, Rangiku?" Momo looked at her peculiarly, the remark seeming to have passed right over her head.

"Oh come on, Momo! Don't tell me you forgot why we came here in the first place!" Rangiku said loudly, causing many heads to turn.

"Oh yeah, I was actually wonderin' 'bout that. Why you guys come to a place like this if Momo's just gonna drink water?" Ikkaku asked.

"The two of us are lookin' for some hot dates," Rangiku said with a laugh. Momo's mouth opened in shock.

"Eh? Really?" Ikkaku seemed surprised.

"Yep. So, Madarame, how about you, you interested in spending a little time with cute little Momo, here?" Rangiku playfully asked. The younger girl seemed horrified.

"Hmm. That's a definite 'maybe,'" Ikkaku said as he eyed Momo intently.

"I wonder who else would be interested..." Rangiku thought out loud. Then, without warning, she got to her feet and said loudly to the whole bar, "Attention everyone! Momo Hinamori, the cute young and innocent Lieutenant of Division 5 is looking for some nice gentleman to date her!"

Several men got up at the call, close to twenty in all, and quickly made their way toward where Momo sat. Rangiku laughed at how easy the men were to manipulate. When she saw the look on Momo's face she stopped laughing though. Momo looked absolutely mortified as she stared at Rangiku, tears welling up in her eyes. Rangiku had made a mistake once again, and Momo again looked as if she felt betrayed. The strawberry blonde felt so stupid. She sighed. There was only one way, to maybe right things and free Momo from the sights of the swarm.

Rangiku stood up once again as the men approached. She said just as loudly, "Oh yeah, I'm also looking for a date!"

At these words, all the men who had been on their way to see Momo, as well as at least fifteen others moved in to swarm Rangiku. The blonde noticed Momo giving an awkward laugh and shaking her head at what was occurring. She didn't know whether to feel proud of her charms or pissed that Momo's were being completely overlooked.

Rangiku knew it was her fault entirely things had turned out as they did. She actually felt a little ashamed of herself realizing how she had almost let jealousy get the better of her. Loving Momo meant not hurting Momo and that was exactly what she had almost done.

Now she was surrounded on all side by rowdy drinks eying her with lust while all rambling on incoherently at once. She couldn't hear them, she couldn't think straight and most importantly she couldn't continue to follow Momo's conversation with her friends. She had to do something.

"Alright now boys, you can't just all gang up on me at once. If you really think you got what it takes to be my man, then why don't you all tell me one by one?" Rangiku said sexually, pushing her chest up so as it was even more visible to the crowds. Almost instantly the rowdy mess of drunks filed into a single line. Rangiku couldn't help but find it to be a most amusing scene. More importantly, now she could keep a good eye and a good ear on Momo.

"You're not actually thinking about goin' out with one of the drunk losers that frequent a place like this, are you, Momo?" Rangiku could hear Shuhei ask in a concerned voice.

"I don't know... I need to find somebody to love..." Momo responded almost too quietly to hear over the loud man in front of the blonde woman

"Why's that?" Izuru asked.

"I need to fill the void Captain Aizen left...Or I'm not sure I'll ever truly get over him..." Momo said somberly as Rangiku shook her head to the man's date offer

"I doubt it will be too hard for you to find someone to love, Momo..." Shuhei said.

"You really think so?" Momo replied.

"All you gotta do is find someone who makes you feel all the same things Aizen used to make you feel..." Shuhei assured, making it sound simple.

"All the things he used to make me feel..." Momo's voice became reflective.

"So what exactly did ya like about ol' Captain Aizen..." Ikkaku's drunk obnoxious tone was perfectly clear even over the other drunk trying to sell himself to Rangiku at the time.

"Well... being around him made me happy. When I saw him smile I smiled too. He was always able to comfort me when I lacked confidence. He always went out of his way to show me kindness. He seemed so warm..." Momo said. Rangiku, who kept her stare on the man in front of her, couldn't see the girl but could tell just from the slight quiver in her voice that some tears had escaped her eyes.

"Gah, that two faced bastard! Taking advantage of a girl's emotions like that just ain't cool!"Ikkaku declared angrily

"Ain't that the truth..." Shuhei laughed as he concurred with the other.

"Tch, I'm not sure people all friendly and nice like that really exist, Momo," Izuru said with a morose tone of voice.

"Maybe they don't." Momo said softly. It was at that moment that a man finally gave up trying to persuade Rangiku to date him Rangiku tilted her head as he walked away to look over at Momo and was surprised to find Momo looking back at her. Their eyes connected for a while and they both smiled.

It was then that some of the guys Rangiku had rejected began approaching Momo, seeming to all of a sudden remember that the younger girl was looking for someone as well. Ikkaku, Shuhei and Izuru all stood in front of Momo and glared violently at any low-life who got too close. As the conversation had pretty much come to a close, Rangiku saw it fit to actually listen to the helpless begging of the large line of men still harassing her

The man before her was saying in a pathetic, drunken voice, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, please considering going on a date with me, 27th seat of the Sixth Division, Ich-"

"No thank you. Like hell I'd date some low ranked loser." Rangiku cut the man off, and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Actually saying this caused the crowd to thin considerably; Rangiku assumed any with a lower rank were giving up hope.

"Well maybe you'd consider going on a date with me then, Lieutenant Matsumoto. My rank should be high enough." Shunsui Kyoraku stood in front of her, a smirk on his face

"Kyoraku... I'm not sure Nanao would appreciate me taking you up on that offer." Rangiku sighed deeply.

"That so? My little Nanao is secretly the jealous type then?" Kyoraku's smirk deepened.

"Maybe. All I know is that this isn't working." Rangiku said as she nodded toward the line of men behind the 7th Division captain.

"I would think you would know better than to try and fish for men like this, Rangiku." Kyoraku was the one sighing now.

"I've been coming here for years now and it's never been to find a man. There was only one I was ever interested and I never had to look for another. I actually have zero experience when it comes to dating." Rangiku laughed at herself. She actually had known better she reminded herself; it had only been due to a sudden jealous impulse that she had let it come to this.

"And now, little Momo has to be shielded." Kyoraku pointed out as he looked in the direction of the younger girl.

"Yeah. This is definitely not the way to go about this." Rangiku sighed yet again. She then reached over and tapped Momo on the shoulder, saying, "You ready to go back, Momo?"

Momo looked over at her and gave a sigh of relief. She said, "Definitely."

Rangiku grabbed Momo by the hand as they made their way past all the men while their friends cleared a path for them. The desperate men, especially those yet to be rejected, continued to call out to them as they reached the door.

"Well, that was stupid idea." Rangiku gave a full laugh once they were outside.

"Tell me about it." Momo said glaring at the other.

"Hey, it looked to be working a little for you at least. You and Shuhei seemed to be gettin' along pretty well."

"It was a good talk.. but I'm not so sure it's what I'm interested in..." Momo's voice trailed off. Looks of depression and preoccupation crept across her face.

"What's wrong Momo? You seem down..." The strawberry-blonde expressed her concern.

"Rangiku? How do you know when you love somebody?" Momo asked in a level voice as she looked Rangiku in the eye.

"That seems to me like the kind of thing you would just _know_." Rangiku answered with a vague smirk.

"I'm so confused...Shuhei said he person I should love should be someone who makes me feel the same way Captain Aizen." Momo shook her head as she looked down at the ground.

"Why would that confuse you, Momo?" Rangiku asked, staring at the girl intently.

"Because you're nice to me, and comfort me, and make me smile just like he did, Rangiku... but it's even better with you since your so much fun..." Momo tried her best to hide her blush-reddened face from the other women's eyes.

"See, just like I told you earlier. There really is one clear option for us to take, Momo." Rangiku smiled in glee, feeling as if she had just won some great prize.

"Rangiku?!" Momo looked up and their eyes joined yet again.

"You see, Momo, I'm actually quite taken with you at the moment," Rangiku said in a warm voice as she stared up at the night sky. Momo's eyes followed hers, and soon Rangiku had left her into an embrace.

"I tried to tell myself that all it was just friendship... but I don't think I can anymore. I want you to hold me like this Rangiku... I want you to love me," Momo cooed softly as she melted into Rangiku's arms.

"Believe me, I will," Rangiku said with an affectionate laugh.

Momo smiled at the words as they stared directly into one another's eyes only inches apart. The younger girl said meekly, "It feels so strange... I loved Captain Aizen but we were never actually together. He never actually looked at me like that and made my heart flutter..."

"I betcha he never did this either." Rangiku gave a simple smirk and laugh before allowing the small gap between them to close. Their lips met.

It was only a medium pressure kiss. It was tender, loving, and pure. Momo's soft lips felt so right against Rangiku's own. The Tenth Division's lieutenant took the Fifth Division's into an even deeper embrace as their eyes locked along with their lips. It felt so beautiful.

"Holy fuck! What the hell's goin' on here?!" A voice shouted causing the two new lovers to split from one another. Turning they saw that the door to the bar had opened and Ikkaku Madarame was standing there. Soon several more bar patrons had poured out of the place to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened, Ikkaku?" Shuhei asked once he was outside.

"Those two were kissin' each other!" The bald man pointed at the two women only a short distance from the bar. Rangiku had to wonder why she didn't start walking back as soon as they had made their exit.

All the bar patrons, men and women alike, who had gathered to investigate Ikkaku's shout were shocked by this statement, they began to talk amongst themselves. Tetsuzaemon Iba shouted out from the crowd at Ikkaku, "Like hell I believe that! You're probably drunk outta your mind and seein' shit, ya damn fool!"

"I was not! I swear I saw it. It was full on ultra-passionate make out session." Ikkaku shouted as the crowd as a whole seemed to begin doubting him.

"It was not! It was a simple loving kiss, nothing more." Momo tried to set the record straight.

"Uhh... Momo...?" Rangiku started, bewildered as to why Momo had chosen to say anything in the first place.

"Wait! So you two really did kiss?" Shuhei looked completely taken aback as did most of the others.

"I... guess... so..." Momo said sheepishly realizing what she had just mistakenly admitted to.

The crowd began to shout. Rangiku could make out lines such as "What the hell, didn't they just say inside that they were looking for _men_?!"and "So were the two of them just tryin' to taunt us then. I can't believe it..."

"My, my, Rangiku you certainly do make some interesting choices when it comes to love..." Kyoraku once again approached the strawberry-blonde.

"I guess so..." Rangiku sighed softly.

"Forbidden love between two lieutenant of the Gotei 13—interesting indeed." Kyoraku smiled and nodded as she glanced over the two lovers. "Though I shudder to think, what a certain young Captain might have to say about it all..."

Rangiku gave a deep forceful laugh. She said somewhat coldly, "Now that's the truth. When Captain Shorty gets wind of this he'll just die."

"Rangiku... I've had enough of people staring at us... we should probably go..." Momo urged shyly.

"Alright." Rangiku agreed with a smile as she started to turn away from the bar.

"Wait! Don't leave!" One of the rowdy drunks called out.

:"Yeah! Kiss her again!" Someone else demanded and many more echoed the call.

"Show us something hot!" Rangiku stared at all the men with a heated scowl. Like hell she was going to put her and Momo's love on display to satiate these perverts' demands.

They continued to walk off and the men continued to call. Rangiku continued to ignore them. Momo on the other hand must have been of a wild mood at the moment for she suddenly and much to Rangiku's surprise brought the woman to a halt and pressed her into another kiss.

Rangiku was surprised by the kiss but she honestly didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact she found it most enjoyable. Momo was kissing harder this time, though there was still nothing but lip contact. It was fairly passionate but also fairly quick. Momo laughed when it was done and the men cheered.

"Alright, let's go, Rangiku." Momo said cheerfully as she stared into Rangiku's eyes.

"Yeah." Rangiku gave her own soft laugh as the two of them began to walk back to the Tenth Division hand in hand.

A/N: So yeah. Sorry about the delay. It won't happen again. I've decided to stop working with my beta for future chapters. I'm really a loner and it just wasn't working for either of us. Anyways, you're probably surprised that there was no passionate love making in that chapter. Yeah, I was going to put it there, but decided against it at the last minute. It will be at the beginning of the next chapter (which will still be the finale). Sorry. Anyways, I thought this was a fun chapter. The girls have a real cute relationship going. I'm still really liking this fic.

Now then, let me talk about my poll. I asked you guys which Bleach girls I should use that I haven't'. You guys had a little longer to vote and a lot of you did. I got a total of 28 unique voters. It was no surprise to em to see that the two top scorers were our two lovely female captains, Retsu Unohana and Soi Fon. I'm glad to see Nemu in third; most any Nemu pairing I've put up before didn't do so well so it's good to know my fans don't dislike her. Chizuru and Nel tied for fourth. Nel is difficult to approach. I absolutely adore her but can't think of many good pairing ideas. Of course in 6th palace with 9 of you voting, were the loli girls. I put them on the poll since I wanted it to be a comprehensive list, but I seriously have no intentions of writing a loli fic. Though I'd be the first to admit Karin X Yuzu is adorable, I just don't think I'm completely comfortable with sexualizing children myself (though I don't hold it against you in the slightest if you are... unless of course you are an actual child molester, then you should probably go to prison...) . Isane, Kiyone, Nanao and Cirucci all did fairly well. I was a little disappointed at the lack of support for Lisa and for Loly/Menoly as I actually have been thinking over some ideas for them (a Loly X Orihime or Menoly X Orihime thing for them, and Lisa X Nanao for her). But Lisa really hasn't done anything ever and Loly and Menoly are total bitches so I guess I can't be too disappointed. I suppose it can't be helped that the vizard got overlooked, but I really feel bad for Mashiro getting no support (I mean her outfit isn't that stupid looking...or is it...?).

Anyways, using the data collected from this poll, I've constructed another asking what m next pairing should be. I selected pairings mostly centered around the characters who scored well. Also this time around I changed it up a little. I made it multi-select, allowing you to pick up to three choices. This way even if your favorite doesn't do so well your second favorite might. Vote. Oh and don't forget to review. I like it when you review.


	5. Lovers' Hearts

A/N: Final chapter. Contains lesbian sex. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My legal rights to Bleach were disintegrated by the Lava Snake and fed to the Goldfish King who was then sucked into an alternate dimension that doesn't even really exist by Phil the Time Wizard, my mortal enemy, so I don't own Bleach.

Rangiku smiled affectionately at her new lover as she pulled the girl down next to her on her bed. Momo was smiling too. Ranigku let a hand brush warmly against Momo's cheek and then across her hair as she gazed into the depths of the other girl's eyes. Momo leaned forward and brought their lips together.

It was incredible really. Rangiku couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing. Momo Hinamori, a young girl, the same young girl her Captain had eyes for, had actually fallen for her. Of course Rangiku had fallen equally hard for Momo as well, but that wasn't as unbelievable. Rangiku still couldn't believe that everything had played out as it did, that it had actually come to her and Momo kissing lovingly there on her bed. She couldn't believe Momo wanted her, but man was she happy she did.

Gentle kisses subsided as Rangiku asked softly, "Momo, are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I am… what's more surprising is that you would be interested in me… Rangiku…" Momo said shyly, looking down briefly.

"Why would that be surprising?"

"Because you're so beautiful…" Momo sighed, keeping her eyes averted from Rangiku's smile.

"You're far more beautiful than I am." Rangiku muttered under her breath. She was a slob, a drunk and a flirt. Momo was so pure.

"Don't lie like that Rangiku… it's unnecessary…" Momo blushed a deep red.

"In my eyes it's no lie." Rangiku whispered into the girl's ear before forcing her to look up again. She kissed her softly.

Momo's arms wrapped around Rangiku slowly. Rangiku let her own hands move to the girl's back. The distance between them closed and the kiss grew more passionate. They continued to embrace even after the kiss had ended.

"Rangiku… are we going to… you know…?" Momo trembled lightly in Rangiku's arms.

"Oh? I don't know what will happen, Momo. All I know is that we're still going to sleep in the same bed tonight and that we happen to like kissing each other now. I can't really tell you where it might all lead," Rangiku said teasingly, her hands traveling from the girl's back to her stomach. She was wearing a devious smirk.

"Rangiku…" Momo moaned. She was so adorable. Rangiku bent her head down and began to line the girl's neck with lightning-paced kisses. Momo began to softly writhe in Rangiku's arms.

"Rangiku…. Please don't tease me so much… I can't take it…" Momo said in between soft moans. She was blushing profusely.

"Sorry, Momo, but I'm going to tease you as much as I please. You're just too cute to resist…" Rangiku sighed, lifting her head from Momo's neck. Their lips met once more. Momo's tongue brushed curiously out from between her lips. The 10th Division Lieutenant extended hers to meet it. Momo seemed ready to recoil at the contact but gave in instead, allowing their tongues to dance together slowly between their lips.

"Mmmm… Momo…." Rangiku growled in a husky voice as she laid Momo down on the bed. She found herself incapable of resisting any longer. She wanted this girl badly, more than she had ever wanted anyone before.

"Please be gentle Rangiku… this is… this is my first time with anyone…" Momo cooed sheepishly as she stared up at her lover, looking afraid but very wanting.

"Don't worry Momo. I'll go nice and easy on you," Rangiku said with a sexy laugh. She slowly lowered her body on top of Momo's, initiating another kiss.

Momo's tongue lashed out from the start this time. Rangiku's own tongue pushed it back into the girl's mouth, which she explored deeply. Momo's lips were so soft, her mouth tasted so heavenly. Rangiku didn't want to stop. She wanted to try other things with Momo, but kissing was just so good. The younger girl surprised her yet again though, her hands moving to caress Rangiku's exceptional breasts through her clothing.

Noting the girl's deeply intrigued touch, Rangiku broke away. Sitting up, she eased either of her arms out of the sleeves of her shihakusho. She then let the cloth fall from her chest on its own, giving her glorious bust to the night air and Momo's eyes.

Momo stared, entranced, at the large orbs. Her hands soon radiated toward them as if it was beyond her control. She squeezed them softly. Her eye's narrowed a bit and the slightest smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. She squeezed them again, this time harder. Rangiku moaned.

"You like those don't you, Momo?" Rangiku asked, laughing and blushing as Momo began to massage her breasts thoroughly.

"Yes," Momo said in a voice that didn't hide sexuality, "They're very beautiful, Rangiku. You're very beautiful, Rangiku."

"Oh? So these massive things excite you then, Momo?" Rangiku bent forward again, slowly hovering over her lover. She brought her body forward until her chest was hanging just over Momo's face. Momo didn't move her hands from the pillowy flesh for a second as the other moved. "Here. Why don't you try using your mouth?"

Momo didn't say anything but obliged happily, almost hungrily. Her lips reached for the nipple of Rangiku's right breast. She brought it into a passionate suck, her tongue darting across the gradually hardening nub as she held it in place with her lips. A hand moved to cup the other giant breast, massaging the sensitive nipple with the palm while it kneaded the softer flesh excitedly.

Momo's tongue ran circle after circle around Rangiku's right nipple before switching to the left. She sucked and licked and tongue prodded at that breast as well as it hung in her face. Rangiku moaned as she clenched her hands into the bed to try and keep herself steady. Everything Momo was doing to her was turning her on like nothing else.

Desperate to move on, Rangiku pressed herself down suddenly, allowing her breasts to fall from Momo's mouth and hand down to smother her face. The 5th Division Lieutenant used her hands to force the soft flesh against her cheeks. She ran her tongue between them as Rangiku slowly pulled herself back. They kissed hotly for a while before the older shinigami pulled completely off of the other to her left side.

She smiled and laughed sensually as she said "Now it's your turn…"

Momo seemed so lost to her excitement that she didn't even notice the words. She did notice when Rangiku undid the sash to her shihakusho. She noticed and began to aid the other shinigami in removing the garment completely. Rangiku smiled as Momo's young body was revealed to her.

"I'm not as beautiful as you are… I hope you don't mind…" Momo said shyly, obviously finding it difficult to speak.

"If you're talking about my breasts being bigger than yours, don't. Yours are adorable… just like you…" Rangiku said in a warm whisper. She let her tongue brush against Momo's as they kissed yet again.

The kiss broke and Ranigku inched down lingeringly. She kissed the curve of the girl's neck hotly several times before she finally reached Momo's chest. Her tongue licked a path from Momo's neck to her left nipple. She bathed the rock hard, sensitive flesh in the juices of her tongue and Momo moaned deeply in bliss. Rangiku rubbed the right of Momo's smallish, cute breasts in her hands, teasing the nipple between two fingers.

Rangiku let her own breasts push into Momo's stomach as her mouth thrust forward for the more distant breast. Momo moaned yet again at the contact. The strawberry blonde's tongue gave that nipple a thorough treatment, lignin it with hot lick after hot lick while she clenched it very lightly between her lips. Rangiku let her hand find a place on Momo's thigh. She rubbed it. It moved from the outside to the inside. Momo's moans got higher as the hand moved further and further up her leg.

Rangiku gritted Momo's nipple lightly between her teeth as her hand traced the girl's sex through the panties she still wore. Momo moaned her loudest moan yet. The busty shinigami smirked as she pulled herself from her lover's breast. She inched even further down, lining Momo's stomach with kisses, until her lips reached the hem of the girl's undergarment. Her eyes met Momo's. Momo gave a little nod as if to say she was ready. Rangiku removed the final shed of cloth adorning the young girl.

Rangiku let her knees fall to the floor off the bed as she positioned herself between Momo's legs. Momo had a blush on her face as Rangiku forced her legs open. The older female couldn't hide the lust in her eyes as she stared at the sexual center of her young lover. Momo's sex had such a beautiful pink color; it was lustrous, glistening brilliantly from the fluid spilling out of it.

There were no hesitations. Despite having previously been "straight" all her life, Rangiku didn't even think twice about it. Her tongue was already buried in Momo's slit. Momo gave a pleasured cry and kicked the air as her lover's tongue showed her lick after lick. The more senior lieutenant was in heaven as her tongue bathed in the young girl's sweet, delicious juices as it coursed through the warm, damp opening.

It was impossible to pull away. Rangiku was breathing Momo's scent and drinking her fluid as it pooled into her mouth. The smells, the tastes, the feelings all coupled with the sound of Momo's cries made the experience easily more intoxicating for the blonde than even the stiffest of drinks. Her lust was insatiable, as was her desire to pleasure Momo.

Rangiku let her tongue trace circles around Momo's swollen clitoris. She ran several short licks over the small nub. Momo squealed in delight. Rangiku intensified her oral work, licking harder and faster, patiently experimenting to find the areas that made her new lover cry out most intensely. Finding one such spot, Rangiku concentrated all her effort on it, showering it with heated strikes as she held Momo's kicking legs still by the thighs. Momo gave a somewhat shrill cry as her body writhed ruthlessly. A short spurt of sweet liquid erupted onto Rangiku's exhausted tongue.

Rangiku didn't give the other much time to recover from her powerful orgasm. She was in serious heat, her heart pounding, her juices flowing, her body aching for Momo to bring her pleasure. As soon as she had removed her tongue from Momo's sex, Rangiku thrust her body back onto the bed and replaced it in Momo's mouth. As their tongues fluttered furiously at each other in their collective mouth, Momo untied the sash to the shinigami robes that still clung to the Tenth Division Lieutenant's lower body. Rangiku split form her lover to throw them off almost violently along with her panties.

Momo and Rangiku switched positions without a word, the younger girl getting to her feet as the older laid back on the bed. Momo massaged Rangiku's voluminous bust thoroughly, planting long tongue-filled kisses on either of them before she let her attention trail downward. Her hands made a course from Rangiku's breasts down across her waist, hips and thighs as she got to her knees. Rangiku spread her legs as wide as she could as Momo settled between them.

Rangiku watched as Momo shyly approached her sex. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight as her hand nervously wavered toward it. Rangiku felt with anticipation, Momo's fingers gently run across her tender slit. She offered a subdued moan as the girl made repeated strokes with her hand. Momo withdrew her hand and ran her tongue against her fingers, allowing herself to taste her lover for the first time, at least indirectly. Confidence now in her eyes, Momo leaned forward, her tongue extended.

The first few licks were overwhelming. Rangiku had had oral sex performed on her before, but for whatever reason it hadn't prepared her in the slightest for Momo's tongue. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the look in Momo's eyes as she developed a definite rhythm to her hot licks, maybe this was just something Momo had a natural skill for, or maybe Rangiku really was so completely in love with this girl that every sensation would be augmented. Rangiku didn't know why. She didn't know anything. All she knew is that Momo's tongue felt like heaven as it flew across her sensitive slit.

Momo licked deep and hard, leaving no area of the strawberry blonde's sex untouched by tongue. Rangiku moaned and panted uncontrollably as waves of pleasure rippled through her body with every lick. It was so unbelievable. Rangiku was finding it hard to contain herself. Momo's tongue against her most tender flesh was amazing, but hearing the dirty sounds of that tongue as it smacked against her sopping wet slit only fueled Rangiku's excitement.

The 5th Division's Lieutenant soon showed obvious signs of tongue fatigue. Rangiku, though hot and desperate for release, still found it remarkably cute. One of her hands found the girl's cheek. She lifted Momo's head, forcing their eyes to meet. Momo's eyes seemed to blaze with a desire to pleasure the other woman.

"Use your hand now, Momo." Rangiku instructed, as they continued to lock eyes. Momo followed the order at once, she ran her fingers repeatedly through her lover's slit for awhile before finding the woman's tight hole. Soon two fingers had disappeared entirely inside the strawberry blonde.

Momo began to pulse her finger in and out at a steady pace. Each pulse built upon the pleasure established by the last. Rangiku was so close she could taste it. She wanted to go for a special ending though. When Momo's eyes returned to meet hers she beckoned the girl closer with a hand. Momo eagerly crawled over her, and the two of them started to lick at each other's tongues furiously while Momo kept her hand at work.

As they kissed with passion unfathomable, Rangiku let her own hand find it's way to Momo's recently appeased slit. It was still sopping wet. Momo moaned into her mouth as Rangiku struggled to find her untouched opening and get a single finger inside of it. She pulsed the finger hard into the girl and Momo cried out, likely in pain, but with repeated pulses her moans sounded as if nothing but pleasurable. Rangiku was moaning loudly too as she rolled the two of them over so as she was on top once more.

The kisses trailed off so as they could focus on the movements of their hands. Soon either girl's fingers were thrusting in unison along with their bodies. Rangiku pressed her chest firmly down onto Momo's to intensify the girl's pleasure. It seemed to work, as the girl's moans became higher and her movements more erratic. Thankfully, Rangiku was so close that it didn't matter if her lover lost a little concentration. Momo's hand made a few more rigid, uncontrolled, jittery movements and soon she was screaming in ecstasy as her body trembled through the most fulfilling climax of her life.

Rangiku didn't give herself time to even contemplate the unbelievable pleasure she had just experienced. No, she wanted Momo to feel more. Her hand speed tripled and the volume of Momo's cries doubled. She slowed back down and let a second finger into the tight hole and Momo screamed. Momo continued to scream and pant with each successive thrust. Momo's arms had soon wormed up from between the woman's leg to around her body, holding it closely to her. Momo gave an exasperated shriek as her whole body shook against Rangiku's.

Rangiku smiled and kissed Momo lovingly as she withdrew her hand. She collapsed just to the side of the girl. Momo climbed back over her and brought her into a tight embrace. They kissed for a while longer as they held each other. Rangiku's eyes gazed deeply into those of her lover and she felt so warm. She felt so alive. Soon they had stopped kissing and were just embracing as they gazed at each other. And very soon after that, the door to Rangiku's bedroom was forced open violently.

"What's happened?! I heard screams!" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was in the door, concern about his face. Taking in the scene in front of him this concern dissolved into anger.

"Hey… Captain… How… How are you?" Rangiku felt stupid for being so loud. She had no clue what to say. She had hoped to have left informing her superior that she had won the love of the girl who had his interests until the morning, but it seemed that night, neither of them would be allowed a moment truly to themselves.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! That you would stoop so low is unbelievable!" Hitsugaya glared at his subordinate scornfully.

"Look, Captain.. .I can explain…" Rangiku sighed on the inside. Leave it to her uptight Captain to cut short the most beautiful moment of her life.

"Do you honestly believe I am so stupid?!" The white-haired boy shouted furiously.

Rangiku was confused by the question. Why would having sex with Momo be something that insinuated her Captain was stupid? She asked, quietly, "What do you mean, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Do you truly think I am so naïve as to fall for the same trick twice?!"

"B-but Captain… it's not a trick… I really had sex with Momo this time…" Rangiku was taken aback by her Captain's reaction. They were stark naked, tightly embracing, Rangiku's hair was a mess, and the whole room smelled of sweat and sex. Did her Captain honestly perceive this to be just some trick?

"That's a lie! I've put up with your teasing long enough to know this is all some sick game to you. Mocking me, taunting me, provoking me, it all bring you some sort of cheap thrill!" Hitsugaya accused, leering at his lieutenant intently; though not too intently, Rangiku noticed. She assumed this had to do with her lack of dress.

"It's not, Toshiro. Rangiku is really telling the truth." Momo came to her lover's defense. She still clung to the older woman tightly, afraid of letting go and letting her childhood friend see her naked form out in the open.

"Quiet Momo! She's forced you into this. She's somehow coerced you into following her act. But I won't buy it no matter what you say. I've fallen into too many of her cheap gags in the past!" The young Captain reasoned broodingly.

"Captain, do you honestly think I would go this far, if I was just faking it…?" Rangiku asked, completely and totally baffled by her captain's failure to listen to reason.

"I wouldn't put it past you! The greater the set-up the greater the pay off, right?" Hitsugaya's scowl never lessened.

It was then that a sound of footsteps came from the hall outside the room. Two voices could be heard speaking loudly. "Oh man did we get sloshed at that bar t'night."

"Hell yeah! But I ain't near drunk enuff to forget what I saw." Rangiku recognized the loud voices as those of two lower seated members of Division 10, "To think our very own hot ass lieutenant would have that kinda thing goin' with anuther girl."

"Damn straight! It's crazy. The most fucked part a it is it's that cute Momo chick she's 'sposed to be watchin' all the time."

Rangiku glared at her superior after the drunks had passed into the distance, waiting for him to show he understood now. She didn't exactly get what she asked for.

"My god. You've even gone and recruited all my officers to your games…" Hitsugaya looked at the woman in disbelief.

"C-captain… isn't this just a _little _ridiculous… I'm sorry if it's hard for you to accept… but this is real…" Rangiku gulped out, simply amazed at how stubborn the other was being.

"No it isn't. It's impossible." Hitsugaya insisted, his mind seemingly made up on the matter.

"Toshiro… Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can just change the truth..." Momo said softly, almost sadly.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya seemed ready to listen as he turned to look at the other girl.

"Rangiku taught me that. Even if you don't like it, even if it's too painful to bear, you can't just hide from the past." Momo spoke in a reflective quiver.

"Momo! Y-you're... Did you...?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he took in the others words.

"What Captain Aizen did to me really really hurt. The memories were too painful. I ran from them. I cast blame elsewhere and denied what had actually happened. It was only Rangiku who showed my heart how to heal the correct way." Momo cried. Rangiku petted her back and held her snugly.

"Momo, you really have! Your condition... it's returned to normal..." Hitsugaya broke his scowl to give just the slightest smirk.

'Yeah isn't it great! I did a good job, didn't I captain! Momo's all better now!" Rangiku said with enthusiasm. That scowl reappeared quite quickly.

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Matsumoto..." The white haired shinigami said bitterly as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait, Captain! Before you go don't you want to get a good look at our sexy bodies? It might be the only chance you get to see Momo naked..." Rangiku found herself unable to resist teasing the short Captain. She split herself from Momo so as the front of either of them was clearly visible if the young boy decided to look.

"That's enough, Matsumoto! Don't make anymore noise and go to sleep!" Hitsugaya shouted, not turning in the slightest. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Rangiku started to laugh violently. She sighed as she spoke, slipping herself into the covers of her bed, "Now that was some reaction. I was wondering what Captain short-stack might do when we told him about us. I never expected him to go into denial like that though."

"I don't think it's funny, Rangiku. Toshiro was hurt. He has feelings for me just like you. Now he won't ever be able to act on those feelings. I could tell he was really sad inside." Momo said softly as she joined Rangiku between the sheets.

"But you were never interested in him, Momo. He was going to get hurt eventually no matter what. It was unavoidable." Rangiku let her voice become serious as well.

"I know. It's just... you shouldn't laugh at his suffering."

"Sorry. But he's a tough kid. He can take a little teasing. He'll get over it. He'll have to." Rangiku said in a low voice.

"Your right. He might be upset about us being together. He might be really angry with you right now. But he'll forgive you eventually. The two of you are friends." Momo smiled.

"Yep! And friends _always _make up when one of them steals the other's girl!" Rangiku spoke cheerfully, concealing her sarcasm.

"L-let's hope so..." Momo said unsteadily, perhaps not so sure of her lover and friend's reconciliation after Rangiku had phrased it in such a way.

"All I know is, I'm tired. I'd play with you some more, but I think I'd rather get to bed now," Rangiku said with a healthy yawn.

"Alright." Momo said softly as she sank into Rangiku' arms. The lover's embraced warmly for a long while. Rangiku found the feel of the other's flesh against hers to be soothing.

After several minutes of silent embrace both girls were still far from sleep. Momo spoke once more to part the cool night air, "I'm going back tomorrow."

"You're what, Momo?" Rangiku asked confused by the words.

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell General Yamamoto that I'm ready to return to my duty as Lieutenant of Division 5. I'm better now. I don't need to be sheltered."

"Are you sure, Momo?" Rangiku asked, smiling at the woman she loved.

"I am. Without Captain Aizen, my squad at least needs someone to lead them. And I... I need to be ready to do my part. I need to be ready to face him, to face Captain Aizen, to show him I'm not afraid. I think I can do all that now. Thanks to you, Rangiku, I think I can... " Momo's voice was so pure and beautiful. Rangiku felt so proud.

"I'll be here for you, Momo. And so long as you're there for me as well, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to face Gin if it comes to that." Rangiku ran a hand softly across her lover's cheek.

'Being with you makes me happy." Momo said innocently.

"Being with you gives me hope." Rangiku replied as their eyes found each other in the darkness. Their lips soon found each other as well.

Rangiku could feel the love in their kiss. It felt so real, so good. The pleasure it brought her made her momentarily forget what it meant to be in pain, what it meant to have a broken heart. Their lips soon parted ways and their bodies began to give into exhaustion. Rangiku knew then, as sleep overtook her, that no matter what her future held, so long as Momo stayed at her side it would be a future of happiness.

A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet. This fic was very cute. I think it turned out great. I think having the sex in the final chapter was good for a change of pace. I don't think the scene for the story suffered for it at all. I was a little wary about bringing Hitsugaya in like that since I had a similar situation in Tranquility, but his reaction was noticeably different to finding Momo with his lieutenant than it was finding Orihime. It was a set-up too good to pass up (especially with the scene in chapter 2). As I said before I'm really happy with this story. I owe a lot to Prozak, who betaed the middle three chapters (sort of), if only because this story would have turned out very mediocre had I gone with my original chapter 2. Even though working with a beta caused me anticipation, irritation, and sucked all the fun out of writing those chapters, I'm glad I did it. It was a learning experience and I thank Prozak for his input. I probably still would have loved writing this story had it not turned out so good though as the very pairing is like a big "screw you" to Hitsugaya. As you may know, I have a severe irrational hatred of Hitsugaya which I really can't explain (I tend to irrationally hate at least one character in any given show I watch). I don't know why but I dislike Hitsugay even more than the Bleach characters I have a rational hatred for (that bastard Nnoitra...) so pairing together the two girls that he is usually paired with was deeply amusing. Anyways, enough about that. I hope you enjoyed reading.

As for those for you wishing to know what my next pairing will be, let me discuss the results. With 13 of the 27 voters in its support, the pairing I will be using next will be Tatsuki Arisawa X Chizuru Honsho. I have to say I'm really pretty disappointed with the results. I mean of course I love Chizuru; as a Bleach yuri fan you almost have to, but really I'm not so excited about this pairing. This will be the first time writing a Bleach fic for me where neither girl is really amazingly hot to me (so far I had Orihime, Orihime/Rangiku, Kukaku, Orihime/Yoruichi, and then Rangiku). I mean Tatsuki is hot, but she's not really special. In fact neither of these girls are really "special"; this will be the first time writing two girls together who are just normal school girls without special powers. So even if you guys want me to write this (and I will) I'm not so excited about it. I had honestly hoped that Unohana X Soi Fon, Soi Fon X Kiyone, or Cirucci X Nel won (because who doesn't love arrancar yuri crack pairings). I suppose I should at least be happy that Tatsuki X Chizuru beat Chizuru X Orihime by a vote. I really did not want to write my fourth Orihime story just yet.

As for the new poll, I've asked my readers their opinions about the female Bleach characters many times in the past. As I don't really care too much, I've never really asked about the male characters though (aside from asking you which ones you wanted to die...) After ranting about my Hitsugaya hatred though I thought I might see which Bleach guys you think are cool.


End file.
